Once More With Feeling
by winterlady69
Summary: Shy 17 year old Bella has never felt like a normal girl. She would rather spend her weekends alone with nothing but a good book to keep her company. Things change quickly when her dad forces her to take piano lessons, as a favor to town doctor from his twenty three year old music prodigy son. AH OOC/OC Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Once More With Feeling

This is a story that I started a few years ago, but due to technical difficulties was lost. I have decided to rewrite in order to get the creative juices flowing so to speak. So if it seems familiar it probably is.

That being said, if you remember this story there are going to be several key changes to it.

There were things that I wasn't particularly thrilled about with the original, but due to outside influence I felt pressured to go in a different direction than I had planned. This time it's going to be a truer version of my story.

That isn't saying I don't want input, it is the single most valuable asset a new writer can have, but I won't be changing characters or plot lines.

As a side note, I know that Bella moved to Forks during her junior year, but for the sake of this fiction I am not sticking to cannon.

Also, all characters belong to SM, I own nothing but a dirty mind.

"Damn it." I muttered as I tripped over my shoelace, bouncing on my butt two times before I landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs.

At least I was alone, there was no one around to witness my humiliation. That was a first, my extreme klutziness was usually a spectator sport.

One look out of the kitchen window told me that it was going to be one of those days.

Another cold, rainy day in Forks. Nothing surprising there.

I wrapped my arms around myself, pulling my jacket tighter, this weather was not what I was accustomed to.

I was born in Forks, but when I was five years old, my mom divorced my dad and moved us to Phoenix.

A place where it was always warm and the sun always shone.

My mom had sent me to Forks to visit my dad Charlie, a few times over the years, but after they both realized that I was bored to death, I was never made to go again.

My dad also came to visit me in Arizona a couple of times, but it was clear that he was not comfortable being around my mom and that he would rather be in a dentist's chair than sitting down to a meal with the both of us.

As I grew older, I realized that he never really got over the pain of losing my mom.

He never met anyone else, or at least anyone else important enough to try and have a lasting relationship with.

Don't get me wrong, my dad loves me, he called me once a week, and sent money for birthdays and Christmas.

One year for spring break he took me to Disney World and he even brought his best friend's son Jacob so that I would have someone close to my own age to enjoy it with. That was a great trip.

It just seems that as I got older, we both quit trying so hard. I knew in the back of my mind that if I ever needed him that he would be there. That knowledge was enough.

That is how I found myself once again living in the wettest place in the continental U.S.

My mom had met and married a minor league baseball player named Phil.

Don't get the wrong impression, Phil is a great guy, he loves my crazy mom and he seems to love me also, but with his career comes lots of travel and not a lot of stability.

My mom tried to do the stay at home thing, but I could see how unhappy that she was; so I decided to be the grown up and picked up the phone and called Charlie.

Two weeks later I was packed and moving to Forks, for my senior year.

It was awkward as hell starting a new school as a senior; especially in a school the size of Forks High School.

In a town this small, all of the kids had known each other since they were in diapers and there was no room, at least with the girls of the school for an outsider.

The boys were another story; to them I was fresh meat.

By the end of the first week, I had been asked to the movies by three boys, another had already asked me to homecoming and one had even asked me to prom at the end of the school year.

Needless to say that hadn't exactly made me the most popular girl amongst the other girls.

Two girls in particular, Jessica and Lauren had made it their mission statement to humiliate me as often as possible.

I can't say that I blame them though seeing as two of the guys that had asked me out; Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were their respective boyfriends.

It wasn't like I was trying to take their boyfriends, truthfully I had no idea what they had been thinking.

I'm nothing special, believe me, I am nothing if not a realist.

I'm short and thin, I have long brown hair that is too wavy to pull off that straight and sleek look and it's too straight to have those really cute curls.

My skin is pasty white and my eyes are just brown.

My breasts or lack thereof, are barely enough to keep me from being mistaken for a boy. My hips are slim and narrow and the only good thing I can say about my figure is that I have a decent ass.

But I think that I have that for self-preservation, seeing as I am always falling and landing on it.

I'm just not a girly girl, and despite that it seems that I am public enemy number one amongst the girls at school.

There is one exception though, my only friend at school is a sweet girl named Angela.

Angela isn't like the other girls at school, she's very sweet and soft spoken and best of all, doesn't seem to give a damn what Jessica, Lauren and all of their cronies think.

Angela and her boyfriend Ben have taken it upon themselves to kind of be my guardian angels.

They sit with me at lunch, stand up for me when girls are picking on me for my lack of style or my daily slip and fall.

Ben is captain of the football team and stops the boys from harassing me. I don't know how I would survive this year without Angela and Ben.

But as sweet as they are, they are a couple and therefore do couple things on weekends. We never really socialize outside of school with the exception of phone calls here and there.

So after three months of my going to school and then coming home to curl up with a good book, Charlie finally noticed my lack of social life and decided to do something about it.

The thing that he fails to realize is that I am just like him.

I don't mind being alone, I have never been a social butterfly and I had no desire to change that.

Taciturn, I think, is the word that best describes us.

While he is the chief of police for Forks, he has very few friends. He however, does know everyone.

His closest friends live outside of Forks, on a Native American reservation called La Push.

Harry Clearwater and Billy Black were probably the only two people on the planet that truly new Charlie. They should though, they had been hunting, fishing, drinking and baseball watching buddies for over thirty years.

Billy Black has a son named Jacob and he's my closest friend.

He's a year younger than I am, and for a while there I think that he had a little crush on me.

Fortunately, all that it took for him to get over that was for Leah Clearwater to develop some curves and he was done for.

We still talked on the phone a lot, but I rarely saw him.

Leah is a sweet girl but still insecure about their relationship and since I didn't want her to see me as a threat, I stayed away.

Charlie has always been a pretty regimented man.

Getting up and going to work around seven and home by five or shortly after.

He used to live on TV dinners and sandwiches with the exception of his Thursday and Saturday night steak and cobbler nights at the local diner.

Saturday and Sunday was meant to be spent down on the reservation with Billy and Harry fishing.

Code for sitting out in a boat all day drinking beer.

Now that he has me to cook for him his schedule has only altered slightly; instead of tv dinners and sandwiches it was whatever I cooked and whenever I had it on the table.

Thursday and Saturday nights were still diner nights. Even I couldn't top their berry cobbler.

It was on Thursday night, while we were seated at his permanently reserved booth at the diner, he mentioned my lack of social life.

"Bells, I want you to get out of the house this weekend and do something."

"Huh?"

"You stay too cooped up, it's not healthy."

"I go out a couple times a week to the supermarket." I argued.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I go to the reservation with you sometimes." I tried.

"You haven't been to the res in three months since Jake started dating Leah." He argued, and since when did he start keeping up with what I do?

"Well dad, it's no fun being fifth wheel Bella."

"There are plenty of other guys down there you know, and didn't I hear something about Mike Newton asking you out?"

Where the hell was all this coming from I wondered.

"I'm not interested dad and just for your information, Mike has a girlfriend."

"Well what about any of these other yahoos in town?"

"Dad, do you really want to talk about boys?" There that should shut him up.

"Look Bells, your mom is threatening to come take you back to Phoenix, if you don't come out of your room on occasion."

I was speechless, since when did they even talk and what the hell was he telling her?

"I promised her that I would get you involved in something, so you are going to Dr. Cullen's house on Saturday morning to have a music lesson with his adopted son Edward."

"Oh, I am so not doing that." I was horrified.

"Look Bells it only for an hour a week, you can survive that, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have a daughter about your age, who knows maybe you can even make a friend."

"I don't need any friends dad, I have you."

"Look Bella, do it for me, so I can get your mom off my back." "If it doesn't work out after a few weeks, I can at least tell her I tried."

"Also, it would be doing me a real favor." "Dr. Cullen's son has just graduated from some fancy art school in New York, and he is considering teaching music as a career, he needs a student."

"Great now I'm a test subject." I muttered.

"Look Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are good people, they do a lot for this town and for the people on the reservation that can't afford to pay for medical care."

I grumbled knowing that I didn't really have a choice about this,

"Fine, but I'm not singing in front of anyone."

"Not asking you to Bella, I've heard you sing, you sound just like me." Charlie laughed.

"Then what?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Piano lessons" He chuckled.

"Wait, what?" I asked in horror. "First of all that requires hand eye coordination and in case you haven't noticed, I don't have that."

"Second of all that requires practice and I think that I would have noticed a piano lying around the house."

"Billy said that he has Rachel's old keyboard at the house, he said that you could use it until we see if you're going to take an interest."

"So I'll tell Dr. Cullen that Edward can expect you bright and early Saturday morning."

"Perfect." I mumbled, before I cut into my steak a little with a little more force than was required.

That was why I was up at such an unholy hour on a miserable Saturday morning, guzzling down scalding hot coffee and chasing it with my preferred breakfast of a non-frosted strawberry Pop-Tart, reading a note from Charlie, giving me directions to the Cullen's home and a reminder to not be late and a check made payable to Edward Cullen.

Edward, I mused; what kind of name was that for a guy today?

I mean really, that name is really common for characters in some of my favorite novels, but they were written during the Victorian era.

I could just imagine this guy now, he will probably be wearing perfectly pressed suit trousers, a sweater vest and bow tie, with old man's oxfords.

I spent the drive speculating more and more about this Edward that I was to meet.

Each mental picture more and more ridiculous.

I imagined his nails perfectly manicured, filed to precise millimeters and heaven forbid that there is a hair out of place.

It wasn't until I passed by the high school that I realized that I missed my turn.

"Shit." I swore. He probably wouldn't tolerate tardiness either.

I examined my bitten nails while waiting for the light to change to green, wondering if he used a ruler to swat hands for any mistakes.

He'd better not even think about it, I'm just doing this to humor Charlie and my mom.

After checking the directions that dad left for me, I realized that I had missed another turn.

Why the hell did these people have to live out in the middle of nowhere anyway?

Once I found the correct road and had driven about a mile and a half, I realized that this road really was one huge driveway.

They lived on the top of a mountain, not a hill an honest to God mountain. I encouraged my old Chevy truck, begging it to make it up the steep path.

It must have been my lucky day after all, because it did make it up to the top without any trouble.

I sighed in relief, because really how embarrassing would it have been to have to call and cancel due to the fact that my vehicle would not make it up their driveway?

I tried to calm my nerves as I yanked my keys from the ignition, double checked to make sure I had the emergency brake on and grabbed the check that Charlie had written.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of the truck and got my first good look at the house.

It took my breath away, it appeared to be made from nothing but raw woods, with the walls being huge glass panels.

I had never seen anything like it, I couldn't imagine the views they must have.

The house appeared to have three stories at the top it looked like there was a room that actually overlooked the side of the mountain. It had a deck with a balcony and I couldn't begin to imagine how that was even built.

This wasn't a home, this was a freaking museum.

I now understood why the hell they lived that far out.

My nerves were now running rampant.

I just now noticed that there seemed to be a small hole in the knee of my jeans, and I had just thrown my wet hair into a ponytail this morning. I knew that I was a mess.

I double checked my favorite, worn out black Converse sneakers making sure that I didn't have any mud on them before I approached the front porch.

Once I was satisfied that I would not be bringing anything into their home, I took a steadying breath and raised my hand but before I could even knock, the door opened and I came face to face with this godlike creature.

There were no words for how beautiful he was.

I remember back to when my mom went through a religious phase and she made me go to Sunday school; I thought back to the stories that they told us about angels and their perfection.

I remembered that they said that Lucifer was the most beautiful of them all.

Well I had news for them, the devil has some pretty heavy competition.

There weren't words adequate enough to describe the perfection that was this man.

He had a riot of hair, the color I was not able to name but it included copper and bronze, caramel and chocolate.

It was thick and messy and looked like he had just jumped out of bed after some amazing sex. His hair was the kind of hair that you would want to grab handfuls of and pull while riding him hard.

His eyes were green, but saying his eyes were green was like saying that the ocean is blue.

They were so deep and expressive, and a shade somewhere between emerald and spring grass. I think that I even noticed some flecks of gold in there but my head was beginning to spin and I might have imagined it.

He had a strong chin and jaw line, with the perfect amount of stubble to give him a bit of a rugged look.

He was easily over six feet tall and had a lean body build.

He was holding out his hand for me to shake, I tried to shake back but was inspecting the feel of his hand on mine and couldn't respond.

After a few seconds or it could have been hours for all that I knew he cleared his throat to recapture my attention.

I could have sworn that I heard him chuckle a little and I felt my cheeks heat and I bit my bottom lip.

He then began to speak breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and you must be Bella." "Please come in."

At the sound of his voice my stomach clenched and I felt a rush of moisture south of the border.

"Well hello hormones."


	2. chapter one and a half

Chapter One and a half, aka Author's notes.

First of all, I know that technically I'm not supposed to do this but, I feel the need to say a few things. So I will.

First and foremost I want to say thank you.

I think that you guys broke the internet yesterday, lol, or at least blew up the site.

I was overwhelmed at the response I received, and truthfully moved to tears. It appears that quite a few of you remembered the original and glad to see that it is being revived.

I know that story had a lot of reviews and followers, and I would like to clear the air about why the story was dropped.

Believe me when I say that it had nothing to do with my being bored with the story, nor did I have writers block, and it had nothing to do with anyone that was reading and following it.

The reason that the story was discontinued was a combination of the fact that my computer at the time had died and I had a stroke.

By the time I was able to write again, I couldn't remember any of my log-in info or even the e-mail address that I was using for my account.

I truly love this story and am excited to bring it back.

I'm not sure if this is possible or if it is even available on still, but if someone had it in their favorites, I would love to have a link to it so I could use it as a reference. If not no big deal. I haven't been able to locate it.

The second thing is, an author can only edit and re-edit so much. We begin to second guess ourselves and I believe that we can begin to destroy our work by doing so. What I would love, if anyone is willing to help out, is a beta. I didn't use one the first time, but in order to make this as good as I can, could really use the help.

If anyone would like to give it a shot, please pm me.

Another thing that I want to mention is to those of you who have put me on author alert is that I am simultaneously writing another story.

I want to give fair warning about it though, its' title is A Fortress Built By Sand.

It is something completely different than OMWF, it is not really a light fluff piece, it will have a heavy dose of angst, and before it's over will be heading into taboo land. I promise to do it in a way that won't freak people out, or make them sick.

It will be a long, winding story and take a long time to get to that point, I just want to forewarn about it. If you are looking for mostly fluff, you may want to avoid that story.

The last thing I want to promise is if you as readers will stick with me, I promise that nothing that I post on the site will ever be pulled to publish.

I have a lot of strong feelings about that, that I won't bother going into at this time. Just know that I'm not taking these stories out for a test drive before trying to sell it as my own.

Thanks again for taking the time to read this and for following the story. I am going to strive for updates 2 x per week, but with the other story, I can't promise that I will make it every time, so please bear with me.

I'm not the author that will beg for reviews at the end of each chapter, but I still will cherish each and every one. If there is something that you love or if you hate, please feel free to let me know. I encourage constructive criticism.

Next chapter up hopefully tomorrow, it will still be in Bella's POV, but I do warn for those who may not like this format, it will have multiple povs, I think that a long story requires more than one persons' thought to be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Bella, please come in."

With some effort I was able to make my legs follow him into his home, I even managed to walk without tripping.

I tried to take in my surroundings, considering that the walls were mainly glass the living room was decorated in a way to be very inviting and cozy.

The furnishings were in varying shades of blues and greys, lit candles were scattered around the room in different sizes in an attempt to look randomly placed, but I had a feeling it had taken meticulous planning to get that desired effect.

A roaring fire in the stone fireplace rounded out the look in a way that would make someone feel as if they were in a cozy cottage.

It screamed comfort and security and I instantly understood the difference between a home and a house.

This was a home, meant to be welcoming and warm.

Clearly, I had always lived in a house. 

Edward gave me a moment to take it all in before he asked if he could take my coat.

I simply nodded in assent when he walked behind me and with gentle but strong hands slid the jacket from my shoulders and hung it on a hook next to other jackets that were hanging on a coat rack.

"Yeah, my music room is this way." He pointed to a set of French doors.

I started to follow him but half way across the room he stopped and asked, "before we start, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please." I half-whispered. My throat suddenly felt as if I had been gargling wet sand.

My voice sounded foreign to my ears, and I realized that those were the first words that I had spoken since laying eyes on Edward Cullen.

"Well, she does speak." He said with a smile, immediately my cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

Jeeze Bella, get it together. I scolded myself, I mean I had seen good looking guys before, what was my issue.

I realized then that the issue was that no other cute guy before had made me feel the need for a change of panties and I was humiliated.

I followed Edward into a chef's dream of a kitchen and stood by the breakfast bar while he rifled through the massive Sub-zero fridge.

"Let's see what we have here, we have apple juice, orange juice, soda, I guess that it's a little early for beer or wine, or I could make some coffee if you prefer." He offered.

"Just water is fine" I assured him.

"Still or sparkling?" He retorted.

"Plain old water works for me."

"Water it is" He rose to his full height and leaned over to hand me a bottle, grabbing another for himself. 

"So shall we?" He asked.

I wanted to ask what he had in mind when I remembered the reason that I was there to begin with.

Once again I was filled with dread, piano lessons.

But then again, if that's what it took to get to spend an hour a week with Edward, I would take piano lessons until I was old and grey.

We made our way back to his music room, allowing him to open the door for me.

"Ladies first." He stepped back allowing me to pass through first.

His gorgeous black grand piano was in the center of the room, but this room didn't have the glass panel walls, instead the walls were covered in warm dark wood. Cherry, I assumed.

I didn't realize that I said anything but he answered my thought with "yeah better acoustics."

The room also had a roaring fire, a leather sofa and a leather recliner that looked very comfortable.

I thought that I could spend hours in this room curled up with a good book and be perfectly content.

He walked up to his piano and then I noticed the bench and by its' side a wooden chair.

He took the chair and asked that I join him, offering me the bench.

"So Bella, why do you want to learn piano?"

I could feel the fire flood to my cheeks, I had not anticipated this question and I had no idea how to answer.

He laughed this time, not a chuckle this time, but a real laugh.

"So in other words, my dad asked your dad to do me a favor, am I close?"

"Well, sort of, but I love music and now that I'm here, I do really want to learn." That part wasn't a lie, I was more than willing to learn anything he might want to teach me.

"Ok, that's a start, and I promise to try not to make you miserable." 

"Well tell me then, what kind of music do you like?"

"I guess that you could say that my taste is pretty eclectic, I like some modern rock, a little pop, some classical and I love classic rock, my favorite bands are The Beatles and Pink Floyd."

"Good choices." He answered

I couldn't help be notice that he seemed genuinely pleased by the last two.

"Well, what do you say we try to get a lesson in and after I will play a Beatles song for you?"

"Sounds great." I said and for some weird reason I knew that I had never spoken truer words.

He pointed to a book on the music stand of the piano and started teaching me to read a treble clef.

He explained the difference between quarter notes and half notes. He showed me proper hand position and where middle c is.

By the time an hour was up I had learned to play Mary Had a Little Lamb. I know how lame that it is, but I was genuinely proud of myself.

He praised my efforts and told me I was a natural.

I wanted to call bullshit on that, but it felt too good to have this gorgeous guy praising me. 

True to his word, after the lesson he asked me to switch places with him and asked "So Bella, what is your favorite Beatles song?"

I had been so intent on the lesson that I had forgotten to try to narrow it down to one so I just went with the first one that came to mind. "Hey Jude."

"Great song." He said softly and began to play it flawlessly.

"Give me another" he said after he finished.

"Eleanor Rigby" I spouted off immediately.

He played through that and began playing Strawberry Fields Forever, that transitioned into Comfortably Numb from Pink Floyd.

He was amazing, I could have listened to him play all day long.

I was so caught up in his playing that I never noticed the door open and a tiny girl enter the room.

He continued to play, but asked suddenly "What are you doing in here Alice?"

I turned around to notice for the first time a girl, that despite her tiny stature appeared to be about my age.

She was gorgeous in that waif like way, tiny with short black hair that was cut into a style suiting a pixie.

"Lighten up Edward, you know that I love to listen to you play, besides I wanted to meet Bella."

Without missing a note, Edward said "Alice, this is Bella Swan, Bella, this is my annoying sister, Alice."

She made a noise clearly indicating that she was not amused. It was adorable.

"I'm your favorite sister." She argued.

"You're my only sister." He replied.

I laughed at their antics, I had always wanted a sibling, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Look Alice, we are almost finished here give us ten minutes and then if she would like, you can get to know Bella."

She huffed but stood up to leave the room, "Ten minutes and then I'm coming back if you are not out of there."

She winked at me and I swear that she skipped out of the room. 

"I'm sorry about that, she is what you would call a people person and has never met a stranger, if she gets to be too much just tell her to back off and she will."

"No problem" I assured him "She seems sweet."

"She is and she has a heart of gold, but she can be a little enthusiastic at times."

I laughed at his diplomatic description of his sister, but my heart warmed at his words, he clearly loves his sister dearly.

"So let's talk homework." He said with a crooked smile.

"Homework?" I asked

First of all he handed me the book that he was using to teach me saying "This is yours, I want you to practice what we learned today and once you are comfortable with Mary had a Little Lamb, you can try to move on to the next song."

I didn't recognize the second song, but vowed to try to learn it before next Saturday.

"The other assignment, I hope is a little more fun for you."

"I want you to think about and make a list of your top twenty favorite songs of all time."

"I want to get to know your musical tastes better and hopefully I can work on some beginner arrangements for you work with."

I could get behind that, I would love to learn a real song as opposed to nursery songs. 

"Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Bella?"

"What is your favorite song?"

He smiled and said "Let's save that for next week."

I handed him Charlie's check and grabbed the book that I was supposed to practice with.

He walked me back out to the living room, where Alice was waiting for us.

"Well Bella, I am going to leave you with Alice, I'll see you next week." He said and then he took off for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

I thought that the hasty retreat was somewhat strange, I thought that we were getting along well, but it appeared that he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

I tried to not let it bother me but I have to admit that it hurt a little.

My inner voice was telling that I was nuts for thinking that he might have been interested in me.

He probably had a girlfriend to go call or maybe she was there already waiting for him. I felt so stupid and struggled against the tears that were already stinging my eyes.

I had almost forgotten that Alice was still there, and blushed when she cleared her throat to remind me.

I was shocked by her reaction to Edward's departure. Her body was vibrating from the effort that she was using to keeping from laughing.

She was probably thinking that I was just another stupid girl pining after her brother, and the sad part is that she would be right. 

She finally said with a gleam in her eye, "Bella, I'm so glad to meet you, I have a feeling that we are going to be best friends." She finally gave into the hysterics that she had been fighting and began laughing like a maniac.

"Let me show you my room." She said while literally dragging me up the stairs.

I didn't know that something so small could be so strong. I came to the conclusion that she must be part Tasmanian devil.

Once we reached her room which was decorated in shades of aqua, purple and blue and surprisingly not a shred of pink in sight, she opened the doors to a walk in closet.

But her closet was bigger than my bedroom, really who needed that much space?

Clearly Alice did, there were rows upon rows of shoe boxes, shelves devoted to bags, the racks were holding so many dresses I don't know how they kept from collapsing.

She pulled drawer after drawer open obviously not finding what she was looking for, before dropping to the floor in frustration.

"Do you know what we need to do Bella?" She asked finally after catching her breath.

I had thought honestly that she had forgotten that I was still there.

"Huh? I asked.

"We need to go shopping, I have absolutely nothing to wear." 

What, really, she claims that she has nothing to wear?

I have been to the one and only department store in Port Angeles and I promise that she has more in her closet than they have on their sales floor.

I couldn't help but notice that many of the items in her closet still had the tags on them.

Maybe Dr. Cullen should consider getting her into some sort of twelve step program for shopping addiction.

"Uh Alice, what do you mean?"

"Bella, a group of us are going out next Saturday night to the new Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, it's supposed to be up-scale but not pretentious and I have nothing that fits that description."

"You are so coming with us too." She stated in a matter of fact way that left me no room for argument.

I didn't know how to tell her that the most elegant thing in my closet was a pair of black jeans and the only other pair of shoes that I owned are a pair of Sperry's.

I wasn't sure but I had a feeling that they wouldn't make the grade with her.

"Alice, I'm not so sure that I can."

"Why on earth not?"

"Well, I'm not sure how Charlie would feel about it, we sort of have this standing Saturday night thing."

"I'll handle him, I'm sure that once he knows that you will be out with us, he'll be fine with it."

"Alice, who is this us, that's going anyway?"

"Let's see, first of all there is me and my boyfriend Jasper, you may know him. He is a senior at your school also, late birthday." She shrugged, like that explained everything.

"Then there will be my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rose, she's a sweetheart, but looks like a supermodel, don't let that intimidate you."

"You have another brother?" I asked.

"Yep, he is 21, so he's in between Edward and I." "You will love him he's a total teddy bear."

"Oh" she said like she had just remembered something "and Edward will be there."

My heart sunk, the last thing that I wanted to do was to sit at a table and watch Edward and some gorgeous girl fawn over each other.

"Uh Alice I don't think so."

"Please Bella, it would be a real favor."

"I personally promise that it will be fun." She looked at me with a gleam in her eye, like I was the only one not in on some big secret.

There was something about Alice, I just couldn't seem to tell her no.

I loved her enthusiasm and her energy, and kind of wished that some of that would rub off onto me.

"Ok" I said with a sigh of resignation, promising myself that I would go to Port Angeles this week and try to find something to wear.

"Great, so we need to go to Seattle to go shopping, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Seattle, that's like three hours away." I said.

"Not in my car it's not." She said, with a smile so big, I could actually count all of her perfectly straight and white teeth.

My stomach sank again. I was beginning to wonder if I would actually survive this tentative friendship.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 9:00."

Funny, I noticed that it wasn't worded as a question.

"9:00" I confirmed dejectedly. 

OK next chapter will be EPOV, let's see what's going on in his head.

I just want to say that you guys rock, thanks for the reviews and for all of you that put that story on alert thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I looked at my watch 9:05 it said. That was exactly two minutes since the last time I checked it.

I was wearing a path in on the floor from all of my pacing.

What if she doesn't show? What if she does and she's a spoiled brat?

Why didn't I take the job offer to teach at Julliard?

That was the easy one to answer, I declined the extremely flattering job offer to teach music history and theory after graduating with my PHD at the young age of twenty three, simply because I was lonely and I missed my family.

I know how pathetic that sounds but after losing my birth parents when I was five years old, I know probably better than most the value of family.

I was fortunate at least I had Carlisle and Esme, technically my aunt and uncle.

Esme is my mothers' sister, but when my parents were killed in an automobile accident, she and Carlisle took me in, adopted me and raised me as their own, no questions asked.

I grew up with loving parents and two siblings.

First there is Emmett, he is two years my junior and not only fills the role as my little brother but as my closest confidant.

He may tease me at times, but he has a great heart and would willingly take on a grizzly bear to defend his family.

Then there was the baby Alice, she is nineteen and a force of nature.

Calling her a princess doesn't begin to do her justice, and her hyperactivity can test the limits of the most patient; but she always has the best of intentions. Her deepest desire is for everyone to be as happy as she is.

Once you get used to her, you can't help but love her.

Looking down at my watch I noticed that I only had spent one minute thinking about my family.

I never heard Alice walk into the room before she startled me by saying "Calm down Edward, she is coming."

"She's late, if she can't be trusted to be here on time, why should I think that she will even bother to pay attention to what I'm trying to teach her.?" "I don't want to fail."

"First of all brother dear, she has never been here before and you should know that it can be hard to find."

I had to hand it to her, she had a point there.

I was about to tell her so when she said "besides the weather is shit today and she should be extra cautious on the roads."

Again another very valid point, I was about to start pacing again, when I heard a rumble of an engine that sounded as if it were on its last leg so to speak. What the hell? I thought.

I looked out of the window and saw this ancient beast of a truck.

The paint was some shade of faded red, there were dents and scratches everywhere. That model had not been built later than 1964 and there was steam coming from the engine.

It wasn't possible that the monstrosity was even street legal.

Was it possible that the driver was Bella Swan? And if it was, why in the world would, chief of police, Charlie Swan, let his daughter out in that monstrosity? Didn't he care for her safety?

Then again, he was a policeman and I reminded myself that in a town the size of Forks, he probably didn't make a lot of money and that truck was the best that he could do.

Still, it didn't seem safe.

Pushing my snobbism aside, I realized that not only was I blessed with my family, but financially also.

Money never has been nor would it be a problem for me.

I had received my inheritance from my parents' estate when I turned eighteen and it appeared that Carlisle had been managing it very well.

He and Esme had also paid for my education from their own pockets, I tried to talk them out of it, but they quickly reminded me that I was their son, and it was a parent's responsibility to provide for their children's education.

Yes, I was blessed.

I was so caught up in those thoughts, that I didn't notice the girl getting out of the truck.

"Edward, answer the door." Alice scolded me and then took off up the stairs, muttering something about needing a manicure.

I opened the door before she even had a chance to knock, and what greeted me absolutely stole my breath from me.

To say that she was beautiful was an understatement and an abomination.

It was like saying that The Mona Lisa was a nice painting or that Chopin's etude in C# minor was a decent piece of music.

Stunning was far too inadequate word, but it would have to do.

I felt that I had been blind and now I could see.

Don't get me wrong, I have seen many beautiful girls in my life. I had attended a prestigious art college where girls were studying to be actresses.

But none of the girls that I had encountered there could even hold a candle to Bella.

Despite the fact that she had put it in a ponytail that morning, I could tell that her hair was long, and thick brown, with highlights of maple and mahogany.

Her eyes were pools of melted chocolate and I wanted to drown in them.

She wore no make-up, and none was needed.

Her skin was flawless porcelain with a slight flush of pink on her well defined cheekbones.

Her lips were a natural rose color and I wanted to know if they would taste as good as they looked.

I realized after a moment or two that I had been staring at her and how rude she must think me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella, please come in." I said with a chuckle trying to defuse the tension that was in the air.

I knew that she must be freezing and I was suddenly proud of my forethought to light a fire in both the living room and music room fireplaces.

Alice was right, the weather really was shit.

"Can I take your coat?" I offered

She just nodded in response, when she did I smelled the fragrance from what I had to assume was her shampoo.

It reminded me of strawberries and something floral combined.

It was intoxicating and I was instantly hard.

I walked behind her to assist her with her jacket and at the same time, make an adjustment to my pants before I embarrassed us both.

Jesus Edward, I told myself, get it together.

First of all she was just a kid, an incredibly stunning kid, but a kid nonetheless.

I had my PHD. and she doesn't even have her high school diploma yet.

Second, there was no way, this girl, didn't have a boyfriend already.

Thirdly, remember who her father is Edward. I reminded myself. He would either lock me up or shoot me for the thoughts that I was having about his little girl.

Granted, she is legal, but still.

When I helped her out of her coat I accidentally, yeah right, ran my hands over her shoulders and down her back.

I felt a bolt of electricity shoot down my arms and through my hands. Very similar to what I assume it would feel like to be struck by lightning, minus the pain.

I saw her shudder a bit at the same time, I wondered if she felt it too.

Suddenly my mouth was so dry I wasn't sure if I could speak.

Somehow, I was able to ask her if she would like a drink, I desperately needed one and Esme would kill me if neglected my manners.

She followed me to the kitchen and I dived head first into the task of digging though the contents of the refrigerator, offering her everything that was in there, including beer and wine.

Really Edward, you idiot, you are offering the police chief's seventeen year old daughter beer or wine at 9:00 on a Saturday morning, just really?

That doesn't even take into consideration the fact that in an hour she would be venturing back out into the abysmal weather, in a vehicle that I'm positive is not safe, driving winding roads that she is not familiar with on what I was convinced would be bald tires.

Once I handed her a bottle of water and grabbed one for myself, practically drowning the whole 16 ounces in one gulp, I tried to get my emotions together enough to give her a piano lesson.

I had no idea how I was going to get through it, sitting next to her with her smelling so fucking good that I wanted to eat her alive.

Somehow, I knew that she would taste even better than smells.

I have no experience with women, I know that it was old fashioned for my age, but yes I'm the twenty three year old virgin.

It's not like I hadn't had opportunities, and while I'm not arrogant, I know that I'm a little better looking than average.

I have had more than one girl tell me what a catch I would be.

I'm decent looking, polite, well educated, wealthy, and I come from a highly respected family.

It was just that I had never had the interest, I was solely focused on my education while I was in New York.

Believe me, when I say that beautiful women are not in short supply there.

I had been on a few dates, mostly as favors, to my friends who always either had sisters or cousins visiting the city.

I had a musical theory class with a girl named Kate who drug me into a practice room and begged me to let her suck my cock.

I wasn't even tempted.

So what was it about this young girl that was driving me out of my mind?

I had no idea but I had to deal with it and give the girl her piano lesson before I could sweep her upstairs to my bed and give her a different kind of lesson altogether.

While I had never had sex, I certainly knew the mechanics of it and I felt fairly confident that I could show her a good time.

I had walked in on Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie on more than one occasion, and I had a roommate for a while that was so obsessed with sex, that if he wasn't having it, which I unfortunately had to witness on too many occasions, he was watching porn and between all of these experiences I felt sure that I had learned a thing or two.

So I really needed to think of something else, it didn't seem that my erection was going anywhere and I really didn't want her to notice.

Once she was seated at the piano, I was able to change my line of thought and was finally getting some relief from my dick.

Before we started, I asked her about her reason for taking piano lessons, her blush told me what I already suspected Chief Swan had forced her into it, as a favor for my dad.

But then she shocked the hell out of me by telling me that now that she was there, she really wanted to learn.

I asked her about her favorite music, once again I surprised by the fact that she loves class rock, particularly British invasion bands.

I promised her that once her lesson was over, I would play some Beatles for her.

I would play whatever she wanted to hear, and I also decided that instead of teaching her from that beginners' book, I would work on some beginner arrangements of her favorite songs, something that would hold her interest longer.

And if I could hold her interest the better likelihood of her coming back.

I decided then to give her a bit of an unorthodox homework assignment; I wanted her to make a list of her favorite songs.

I told her it was in order to help me give her things that would she would enjoy practicing, which is partly true.

I didn't tell her the other half of that equation, for most people, music triggers powerful emotions and I wanted to get to know her better.

That would be my secret though.

We started the lesson with basic theory, hand position, reading treble clef, I wouldn't be overwhelming her with bass clefs for a while.

I taught her the basics of reading a time signature and how to tell the difference in how a note was played and how long the note would be held.

Once I felt that she had a fairly good grasp of the fundamentals, I turned to the first song in the book.

I clearly wasn't thinking when I purchased this for her, not giving thought to the age of my student was stupid.

I hoped that she wouldn't be too embarrassed by the fact that she would be learning Mary had a little lamb.

It was the first song that I had learned but I had been four at the time.

I was fascinated by watching her try to play the tune, I couldn't help but notice the way that she nibbled on her bottom lip when she wasn't sure about something, or the way that she stuck her pink tongue out just a little when she was concentrating extra hard.

I wanted so desperately to kiss her, I had to call this lesson to an end once she was able to play through the tune without stopping.

Her face lit up lit brightly once she was through. The pride that she felt was so evident, it was tempting to sweep her up into my arms and congratulate her.

Instead I praised her on a job well done and then I asked her to switch places with me.

"So Bella, what is your favorite Beatles song?" I asked her.

I needed to distract myself by playing, so that I didn't make an ass out of myself.

She seemed to think about it for a minute, before she said "Hey Jude."

Cliché', but it was for a reason. It's a damn good song, so I played it for her.

"What else?" I asked before ending the song.

This time she was much quicker "Eleanor Rigby"

I began the intro to the song and tried to avoid coming in my pants, like a school boy.

Eleanor Rigby was absolutely my favorite pop song of all time.

From there I transitioned into Strawberry Fields Forever, a song that I would always associate with her now.

I noticed during that song that Alice had slipped into the room and was curled up in the recliner, not making a sound.

Who knew that she was capable of doing that?

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked without missing a note.

"Lighten up Edward, you know that I love to listen to you play, besides I wanted to meet Bella."

For some reason it pissed me off that she was interrupting my time with Bella and I wanted her gone.

Funny, I never minded when she would come in to listen to me at any other time. I love Alice dearly, but right now she was intruding.

"Give us ten minutes, the lesson will be over then and then if she wants you can introduce yourself to Bella."

"Ok, you have ten minutes, but if you're not out after that, I'm coming back." She glared at me as she skipped out of the room, closing the French doors behind her.

"Sorry about that." I said to Bella

"No problem, I didn't even hear her come in."

"She can be sneaky like that." I warned her

"Alice can come on a little strong at times, but she means well and she has a heart of gold."

"If she gets on your nerves just tell her to back off and she will."

"It's fine." She assured me.

I had begun playing Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd and I knew that our time was limited.

Once I finished playing, I told her that I wanted her to practice what she had learned that day and told her about the extra assignment.

She accepted my explanation about why with no question, I suddenly felt like an ass.

I was supposed to be teaching her, not manipulating her into revealing more about herself to me.

As we walked out of my music room, she handed me the check that Charlie had written me for her lesson, as if I could cash it. I certainly didn't need the money, and I had spent the majority of the lesson imagining things that I wanted to do to his daughter.

Nope, I wasn't taking a cent for this.

Alice was waiting excitedly for us to come out and once she began harassing her, I said goodbye.

I once again praised Bella for a job well done and told her that I would see her next Saturday.

I then ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time, as if the devil himself was on my tail.

Or like Charlie Swan was chasing me with a shot gun. I thought with shame.

After about half an hour I could hear sounds coming from Alice's room, alerting me that Bella was with her.

I decided, after twenty minutes of staring at the abomination that was Bella's truck, to run outside and make sure that her tires were not bald.

Not that there was anything that I could do about it if they were. It just wasn't my place, but I couldn't stop the worry. I had to know.

I was relieved at least somewhat that the tires appeared to be brand new.

Unable to sit still any longer, I needed to find a way to relax.

I cranked up my stereo, so that I couldn't hear sounds from below and walked out onto my balcony.

Hoping that the fresh air would calm my frazzled nerves.

It didn't.

I stayed hidden under the shingles of my balcony and watched until I saw Bella drive away.

Ok, so I had to stop the chapter there. Next one up will be a continuation of this chapter, still EPOV

Oh just in case anyone is interested in this type of thing, wink wink, it may contain something of the citrus variety.

Also I want to thank you guys for supporting this story, I'm still humbled and overwhelmed at your response, so thank all of you that have added it to alerts, and taken the time to review.

You guys, seriously you all rock.

Hopefully, I can upload chapter 4 in the next couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Authors notes. I just wanted to say how great you all are, and how much I really appreciate all of you that take the time to review and have put this on alert.

Also I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Next chapter up will be in Bella's pov, I can't wait to see what's going on in her head.

After I stood and watched Bella leave, not moving from my spot on the balcony until her truck was completely out of sight, I knew that I needed to clear my head.

I wasn't sure what it was about that particular girl.

My mind was running in a thousand different directions.

One part of my brain telling me to go after her, throw her against a wall and fuck her until she couldn't remember anything other than my name.

Another part of me felt ashamed, I had not been raised to treat women like that.

Then there was the part that reminded me that she was just a kid; a gorgeous, sexy kid, but still just a kid and reminded me that her dad was the chief of police.

He was a person whose bad side I didn't want to meet.

My parents would kill me if I embarrassed them, because of their prominence in the community, if felt as if we were raised under a microscope.

While my erection had finally abated, my fantasies certainly had not.

I thought that maybe playing would soothe me, it had always worked in the past, but when I entered my music room and closed the doors behind me, I knew that it wouldn't be the case today.

Once I was seated on bench, I was assaulted with that fragrance that I could only name as Bella.

"What the hell is that?" I wondered.

My mind began sorting the possibilities of what it could be.

Shampoo maybe, perfume I considered, but it was too delicate to be perfume.

Body wash of some sort, maybe blended with some body lotion.

Then my brain started developing images of her, fresh from the shower, naked and covering herself with lotion.

Then I imagined her naked, on top of my piano, her dainty feet lying flat so that her knees fell open. Giving me the perfect vantage point to see all of her and at a perfect height for me to dive in face first and taste every, last drop of her fluids.

I could imagine her hands running through my hair, and pulling fiercely, screaming my name and begging me for more.

Ugh, so not helping I thought.

If I kept this up I would never be able to play again and that was not good.

In frustration, I slammed the cover down over the keys with much more force than I would usually use.

I had to find a way to get this girl out of my head, so I stormed out of the room and ran straight into my mountain of a brother Emmett.

"Hey Eddie, how they hanging?" He asked laughing.

"Piss off." I retorted while heading to the kitchen to grab a beer.

He simply laughed at me, the asshole.

"Hey while you're in there bring me one, why don't ya?"

I grabbed a beer for myself, popped the cap from the bottle and started chugging.

I was so hard, that I was in pain, and I was afraid that I would rupture something if I didn't get some relief soon.

I finished the beer and grabbed another, feeling slightly more relaxed and then I realized how rude I had been to Emmett, I grabbed one more and took it to him before heading back to the quiet of my room.

Alice was also in the living room, talking to my mom.

I handed Emmett his beer and excused myself, before he had the chance to notice my not so little problem and proceed to tease me mercilessly.

I vaguely heard him asking Alice "What's eating him?"

I didn't stop to listen, but I had a feeling that the conversation was going something like;

Alice "Edward met a girl." While giggling like a five year old.

Emmett "Are you sure it's a girl? I've always just assumed Edward was gay."

Esme " Emmett!"

Emmett "It doesn't matter to me, he's my brother, whatever makes him happy."

Alice "Nope, it's a girl, I swear. It's Bella Swan."

Esme "Chief Swan's daughter?"

Alice "The one and only."

Esme "But she's so young."

I could imagine the look of pity on her face.

Emmett "Awesome, now he can lay off hating me and focus on Edward. "

I finally made it to my room and threw myself on my bed, laying my beer on my nightstand to avoid spilling on my new duvet.

I grabbed my wireless headphones and the remote for my iPod and hit shuffle.

I popped the button of my jeans to give myself a little breathing room and closed my eyes, willing my body to relax.

The first track up was Moonlight Sonata, it is one of my favorite classical pieces.

The first movement is so sad, but hauntingly beautiful, the second is much more lively, giving the listener hope.

My brain projected an image of the meadow that I escape to on occasions that I want to be alone.

I had never taken anyone there.

I was sitting in my meadow under a full moon, the flowers were in full bloom and despite the fact that their colors were muted by the night sky, it a magical place.

Then a figure began forming in my mind, a young female dressed in a long flowing gown made from some sort of a gauze like material that floated with each step that she took.

Her porcelain skin, glowed under the moonlight, giving her an ethereal appearance.

Her hair was loose and wavy, cascading down her back like a waterfall, one side tucked behind her ear with a flower securing it in place.

Her lips were a darker shade of rose as if they had been kissed to the point of slight bruising.

My cock twitched and I shook myself out of my fantasy and hit next on the remote.

Next up, Us and Them by Pink Floyd, moving on.

Then it was I Get Off, by Halestorm, they are one of a handful of modern hard rock bands that I like.

There was something about a girl with a guitar that did it for me, hmmm I wondered if Bella would like to learn guitar also?

Between that image and the message of the song, I was in a frenzy. So next song please.

It appeared that even my iPod was conspiring against me when I heard the opening strains of Brown Eyed Girl, by Van Morrison.

It was then that I lost it, I quit fighting the need to relieve myself.

I jumped up to lock my door, even though no one ever walked in there without knocking.

I like my privacy and everyone knows it.

But I didn't want to risk it.

On my way back to my bed, I shed my clothes and gave into my fantasy.

I went back to the one from a few minutes earlier, the fantasy of us in my meadow.

I could see her, her skin all flushed, her breathing much heavier and heart beating so loudly that I could almost hear it.

"Undress me Edward" She begged.

"No need to beg me baby" I thought as I grabbed my cock, rubbing my hand over its' weeping tip, in order to gather some of my fluids to use as lube.

Up and down I stroked lightly, gathering more fluid every third or fourth stroke.

I imagined removing her dress and dropping it to the ground, watching it float as if it were light as a feather.

I stood in front of her watching her reactions to my touch.

Somehow in my fantasy I had already undressed also, and then she dropped to her knees and gave the head of my dick a kiss.

Shuddering I swiped my palm against my head gathering my pre-cum to make my strokes smoother.

She then took me into her mouth, at first it was just the head.

Her mouth was so fucking hot.

With each suck, she was taking more and more of me in.

The pleasure was exquisite, but she was moving at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Once she had taken me as far as she could, she swallowed hard around me and my restraint broke.

I grabbed her head and ran my hands through her hair, I wound her silky strands around each hand and began fucking her mouth.

I wasn't slow and gentle like I would like to think that I would be, instead I was relentless, pushing and pulling her, punishing her mouth and head for making me wait.

My strokes to my cock were matching the ones in my mind, and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.

In my head I was telling Bella that I was about to come and demanded she take it all.

"Yeah baby that's it, get ready." I said through my clenched teeth.

I reached down with a firm tug to my balls, I exploded.

"Fuck Bella, yeah take it all." I yelled in my mind.

Or at least I thought that is was in my mind.

I had forgotten that I had my headphones on until I heard Emmett pounding on my door.

"Dude, keep it down in there, before she hears that shit all the way from her house."

He was laughing hysterically and I wanted to die of embarrassment.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and wiped up the mess that I had made of myself and flashed back to the fantasy.

I couldn't believe that I had just done that, no not jerk off, I may have lead a pretty chaste life up until this point, but I was still a man and I had needs.

The shame came from a couple of places, first of all from using a young girl as material for my spank bank. I know that she's legal, but just barely.

The second and probably the more disconcerting, was the way that I treated her in my fantasy.

I felt guilty as hell, even though it was just fantasy.

I would never treat a woman like that, as an object, something there to provide my pleasure.

I am a gentleman and when I finally meet the woman that I wanted to give myself to, I wanted to make love, to provide for her needs before mine.

I want her to feel cherished, not like a blow up doll.

A moment later, I felt the sting of my tears of shame.

Maybe I needed to talk to Carlisle, something was seriously wrong with me.

I felt dirty and I jumped up to go take a shower to go wash the evidence of my perversion away.

Standing under the multiple shower heads, I began to relax a little.

The hot water was soothing, my mint scented shower gel helping me clear my head.

Maybe the aromatherapy thing that Alice had been so insistent about, had some merit after all.

However, when I went to wash my still sensitive dick, my mind went back to Bella.

This time I was the one on their knees, biting, sucking, and eating her until she was screaming my name.

It took no time for my orgasm to hit me this time, and with a little relief I could at least say this time that she was being taken care of.

I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying my hair and body quickly as I could.

I threw on a pair of well worn jeans, and black sweater.

I needed to get out of the house for a while, my mind and my dick needed a bit of a break.

I considered going out to a bar, picking up a girl and just getting some, but that felt so wrong.

As I was gathering my keys and my wallet, there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah" I called, really not wanting to talk with anyone.

I watched the doorknob begin to turn, but it was still locked.

"Edward, can I come in for a minute." It was Emmett.

He was the last person that I wanted to see right now, my humiliation still fresh in my mind.

"Look, I promise not to tease you. But can we talk?" He asked.

With a sigh, I walked to the door, it wasn't like he couldn't break in anyway and I couldn't avoid him forever.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked

"Are you ok?" He asked with no hint of teasing to his voice.

I thought honestly about his question for a minute and then I began to spill my guts to him.

I told him about my instant attraction to Bella, and I confessed about still being a virgin.

He smirked, "dude we all know that."

"There's no shame in that, at least since it's not because you're too ugly to get laid."

"Ha fucking ha." Was my witty retort.

I told him my about considering going out just to get laid and he looked at me in shock.

He said. "Yes you can do that, especially if I play wingman for you, but bro, is that really the way you want to give up that V card?"

"Look tell me to shut the fuck up if I'm out of line, but I have to think that you held onto it for a reason."

Damn, when Emmett started to make sense, I must be really messed up.

I then confessed that awful fantasy that I had.

"Ewww, bro! TMI, TMI." He laughed.

"Eddie" he began, knowing that it would piss me off; I really hate being called that.

"Don't worry about that shit man, it just means that you're human."

"We all think about stuff like that, I bet even dad does."

That resulted in a grimace from us both.

"It doesn't mean that you're not a gentleman, it just means you don't live in the Victorian days either."

"What I'm saying a healthy imagination is fine, and long as the chick that you're with doesn't mind, it's ok to act on those wants too."

"I bet Bella could think of some shit that would make your brain melt."

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?"

"Have I ever said anything to you just to save your feelings?"

I had to give it to him, he had never done that to me.

"So did you want to go hit a bar tonight?" He asked, without hiding what he was really asking.

"I don't think so." I said honestly.

"Cool because I have a better idea."

"What's that?" I asked

"How about you and I go to the diner tonight?" He asked with a look of playfulness about him.

"Really Em, their food sucks."

"Oh I know that, but It's Saturday night." He said like I was missing out on some great big secret.

"And?"

"And anyone who knows anything about staying out of trouble in Forks knows that Saturday night is berry cobbler night at the diner."

"So?" I prodded.

"Well those same people happen to know that Chief Swan never misses berry cobbler night and lately he has had a constant dinner companion."

"I see." I said, feeling a grin on my face despite all of the embarrassment that I had just faced.

"Maybe we should go give their food another chance huh?"

Damn right we should, I thought.

"Let's go see your girl." He beamed.

"Hey Emmett" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks bro, I really appreciate it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Once More with Feeling

A/N: First of all, I want to say that you guys are blowing my mind.

I'm really flattered and humbled by the responses to my story.

I also want to send a bit thank you to SunflowerFran, who agreed to help with this.

I want to warn you that the chapters may be coming a bit more slowly now that I have help. I want to go for quality over quantity.

Well, that's enough from me for now Bella is demanding to be heard.

Once again, I own nothing and no profit is being made from this story. Credit goes to the great SM for giving us such great characters to play with.

I was making the last turn towards my house before my breathing began to return to normal.

My head was still spinning from Hurricane Alice. I didn't realize anyone could have that much energy, and I was more than a little worried about spending the day at the mall with her.

I made a mental note to check my bank balance when I arrived home.

I have been saving for quite a while, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep with Alice, not that I really want to.

Consumerism is definitely not my vice.

Why does anyone need that much stuff anyway?

Once I arrived home, I parked my truck and jumped out making sure that I had the book that Edward had given me.

I had every intention of practicing, a lot, for some weird reason I am desperate for him to be proud of me.

I told myself that it was because I didn't want him to doubt his ability to teach.

Yeah, just keep telling yourself that I thought.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realize that I had left my keys in the ignition until I had already stomped through the mud and up the steps to the front door.

"Damn Bella, you idiot" I swore to myself while looking for a semi-dry place to lay my book. I was so concerned about keeping it dry because Edward had written notes in it and I didn't want them to smear.

Once I was sure that I had found a safe place to lay my book, I rushed back to the truck to grab the keys.

Unfortunately I hadn't really paid attention to how slick the steps were and as I reached the bottom, my feet came out from underneath me and I landed flat on my ass, banging my head roughly on the wood.

I laid there for a minute, waiting for the dizziness to stop before I tried to get up.

Just then, Charlie pulled up in the cruiser. He must have seen my fall as it was happening and he jumped out and rushed to my side.

"Bella, are you OK?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

I'm fine Dad, but I'm not sure if the sidewalk is," I answered humorlessly.

"Are you sure, I can take you to emergency room if I need to."

"No Dad, I'm all right, just cold and wet."

He looked at me as if he wasn't truly convinced.

"Dad, really, I just want a hot shower and some dry clothes, I'll be fine.

He went back to the cruiser and began to pull an enormous box from the back seat.

It was a keyboard.

"Billy said you could keep this as long as you want, he also said that it has a jack for headphones so no one can hear it but you."

"Very subtle Dad."

I asked him to grab my keys from the truck and I grabbed the book, while I waited for him to unlock the door.

I tried to take the box from him since I was going to set the keyboard up in my room, but he refused.

"One accident per day is enough." He said with a chuckle.

Two, I thought, but decided to let it go before he tried to wrap the entire house in bubble wrap.

I followed him as he carried the cumbersome box up the stairs, navigated around the tight corner and stopped at the door of my bedroom asking, "so where do you want it?"

Apparently, I had been following too closely as I ran into him.

"Damn Bells, pay attention would ya?" He muttered.

I felt my cheeks heat, but all that I could do was mumble a quiet "sorry."

I had to admit that my head was a bit in the clouds.

I pointed to the spot next to my desk, directing him where I wanted the keyboard.

He unpacked the box and I had to admit it was pretty nice. It came with a stand, a rack and some sort of pedal, which I had no clue how to use.

I had noticed when Edward was playing, his piano had pedals at the bottom and that he had been using one f them.

My thoughts then raced back to the memories of his hands when he played.

He didn't pound the keys. Instead he caressed them.

I wondered how it would feel for him to caress me like that and found myself envious of that piano.

I also felt another rush of moisture flood my panties as I thought of him touching me intimately.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Charlie.

"Bella, are you sure that I don't need to take you for x-rays?" "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes."

Oh shit.

I noticed that he had finished setting up the keyboard.

"I was asking you if this was okay?" He had a bit of a worried look on his face.

"No,Dad, I just remembered something that Alice said to me today, that's all."

He looked at me skeptically, surely he couldn't tell what I was thinking about, could he?  
"Alice, is that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah, she wants to go shopping in Seattle tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Bella, you hate shopping." He said

"I know, but you said that you wanted me to make friends, and she wants to shop."

"You're not taking the truck are?" He asked.

As if I would make Alice ride in it. She would probably have a nervous breakdown from its slow pace.

"No, she said that she would pick me up."

"I guess that it's all right, just be sure to be home in time for dinner."

That was code for I want a real meal and not pizza or sandwiches.

"No problem." I said.

He then pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed me five, twenty-dollar bills, and said, "buy yourself something nice, then."

Definitely not the response I was expecting.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"Any time Bell." The football game is about to come on so I guess I will head downstairs.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement; I was still very wet, very cold and really wanted a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes.

I noticed how drenched my panties were and not all of that came from my fall.

These feeling were foreign to me, but I knew what I needed.

Charlie would never walk into the bathroom while I was showering but I was not willing to risk it so I turned to lock the door behind me.

The water had finally warmed and the minute that I stepped under the spray, my nerves began to calm.

I quickly lathered and rinsed my hair, I coated it in conditioner to let it soak in while I washed my body.

Instead of grabbing my poof, I lathered my hands and began to wash my body.

I started with my neck, trying to massage out the knots.

I was so tense that I would combust if I didn't find a way to relieve myself.

I trailed my hand from my neck down to my breasts.

Tentatively, I pinched my nipples before I began massing breasts.

Feeling their weight in my hands, I finally realized how small they truly were.

I had a sudden sad thought that I would never be enough for any man, particularly not for Edward.

For the first time in my life, I considered getting implants when I turned eighteen.

Trying to turn off my train of thought, I started once again imagining Edward's hands, and how they would feel on my body.

I had never actually tried to pleasure myself before, I was always afraid that someone would know, I wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

I ran my hands over my flat stomach before letting them roam lower.

I ran my fingers through my slick folds nervously, trying to acclimate myself to the sensation.

It was nice, but not really that great.

I was missing something.

Then I remembered some old porn movie that I caught Jacob watching once. I then began rubbing slow circles on my clit.

Ung, now that was better, I imagined that my fingers were Edward's.

The sensation was getting better and better by the minute, the more I thought of Edward, the better it felt.

I had heard girls in the locker room talk about removable shower heads doing it for them.

We had one of those: I took it down from where it was attached to the wall and turned the setting up to a stronger vibrations.

It was incredible, I felt a knot in my stomach pulling tightly.

The faster the water hit, the tighter it became, sure this what everyone talked about.

I was on the precipice, in a desperate attempt to find some relief, I started once again rubbing my clit.

This time harder and faster.

I was close.

After another minute of the torture, the knot finally snapped.

I was coming, but after just a split second it was over.

No great aftershocks, no toe curling, It was just over. 

Obviously, there was something wrong with me or everybody lied.

I realized that the former was much more likely than the latter.

Still frustrated, I decided to go take a nap, I was tired.

I brushed the tangles from my wet hair and put it up into a ponytail, and got under the covers without even bothering to get dress.

I fell asleep the moment I laid my head on my pillow.

Instantly, I was transported to a beach.

This beach though was unlike any that I had ever seen before.

The sugar white sand was surrounded by lush greenery.

Palm trees and tropical plants completing the flora.

The crystal clear turquoise water was lapping gently against the shore and in the distance; I could hear a pounding waterfall.

I noticed that I was laying on a soft beach blanket and for some reason I was naked.

I looked for something to cover my nakedness, but I was unable to find any discarded clothing.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and a voice that I recognized immediately said, "I've been waiting for you."

"I didn't mean to make you wait." I answered, my voice shaking from nerves or excitement, I didn't know.

"You are worth the wait." He whispered.

I turned around in his arms, to look at the man invading my dreams.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I may be many thing, but beautiful was a description that I had never heard before.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and bent down to kiss me and just as our lips were about to meet, we were interrupted by a harsh banging.

I woke with a jerk and instantly fell out of my bed.

"Bella, it's time to go get dinner, are you awake?" Charlie shouted.

"Damn you Dad." I muttered under my breath.

I was shaking, not sure if it was from the weather or the dream or possibly the combination of both.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, okay?"

I took a few minutes to gather my composure and threw on a hoodie and a pair of jeans.

One look in the mirror told me what I already suspected, my hair was a mess.

Oh well, it's just the diner, who am I going to see there I thought as I threw it into my trademark messy ponytail.

I brushed my teeth and met Charlie at the door.

He insisted on taking the cruiser; I would have much preferred to take the truck.

Nothing quite says, "hey, guys notice me," like driving around with my dad in the police cruiser.

Fortunately the weather must be keeping most people indoors, there was hardly anyone in the diner.

Lucky for me, or I would have to listen to Charlie bitch endlessly about missing out on the berry cobbler.

Our meals had been delivered when I heard the bells that hung over the door ring.

My back was to the door, so I didn't see who had entered.

Just then, I heard this booming voice say, "Edward, look who's here, our illustrious Chief of Police."

The owner of the voice was apparently getting closer.

"Emmett, staying out of trouble?" My dad asked.

"Of course I am, you know." Emmett, I presumed laughed.

"Hey Chief, have you met my brother Edward yet?"

I looked up to see the guy who has haunted my dreams and every waking thought.

Under the table, I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch" I whimpered, nope not dreaming.

Edward held his hand out to shake Charlie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan."

"Hello Bella," he said to me.

Once again, cue the blush.

"Hi Edward," I said, wishing that I had worn my hair down so that I could hide behind it.

"So this is Bella," Emmett said with a look on his face that suggested that he was in on some big secret."

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said, along with an elbow to his brother's ribs.

"So Bella, I heard that you're going shopping with my pixie of a sister." Emmett said.

"You are?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she's really sweet and I guess I do need a new wardrobe."

Surely, my face couldn't get any hotter.

"You look okay to me," Edward said, with a slight blush of his own.

I was wrong, I could blush more than I thought.

"Just a friendly piece of advice; when Alice gets out of control and she will, just tell her that if she doesn't cool it, I will tell Dad about some of online shopping habits; that will get her to slow down," Emmett said.

"So do you boys want to sit down?" Charlie asked.

Poor Edward looked like a deer caught in the headlights, clearly he didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to risk offending my dad either.

"Sure," Emmett said.

They each pulled up their chairs.

The waitress approached them as soon as they were seated.

Emmett ordered a bacon cheeseburger, chili cheese fries, a Coke and berry cobbler a la mode.

"Just coffee for me, please." Edward said.

"What's the matter little brother, are you watching your figure?"

"We just ate, you wanted some cobbler, isn't that what you said?"

"Besides that, you are a personal trainer, how can you eat like you do?"

Emmett just shrugged.

"Bella, I will make sure that Alice doesn't drive you nuts tomorrow." Edward said.

"Thanks, she certainly is energetic." I smiled.

"That's what Jasper said." Emmett laughed.

Holy crap did he really just say that?

"Emmett Edward growled.

Ooh, that was hot.

Once Emmett and Charlie had their cobbler, Charlie asked, "Edward are you sure that you don't want some of this, it's the best."

"No thank you, Chief Swan."

"Berries aren't really Edward's thing, his favorite is cherry, he loves the way they in his mouth."

I choked on my Coke and for a second I couldn't catch my breath.

"Are you okay, Bella," Edward asked me.

I could only nod my head.

If looks could kill.

Edward was looking at Emmett as if he was half way to the crematorium.

"Manners around my daughter, Emmett," Charlie said.

"You should try acting a bit more like your brother here."

"Yeah, Eddie's a real saint, except for when he thinks that there's no one around, then you should hear some of the things he says." Emmett teased.

"Let's go now," Edward said.

"Please excuse us, I need to get my brother home in time for his meds." Edward said, although it sounded like a joke, I could tell from the expression on his face, Edward was pissed.

"It was nice to meet you Chief Swan and nice to see you again Bella."

"I hope that you have a good time with Alice tomorrow."

He threw a twenty down and told the waitress to keep the change.

Shortly afterward we left.

Charlie was still shaking his head at Emmett's antics.

I was still trying to get my head clear; it was in a haze from the close proximity to Edward.

Once we got home, I told Charlie that I since I was going to be up early the next day, I was going to call it a night.

Lying in bed, I tried to figure out how to pick a dream up from exact point that it had abruptly ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A/N: Once again you guys are blowing me away with your response to this story.

I'm so sorry about the delay in updating, I had a nasty case of the flu. I hope that this extra-long chapter helps.

Once again, I own nothing except the desire to let Edward and Bella have the fun that SM wouldn't.

The harsh buzzing of my alarm clock woke me from a wonderful dream.

This time I dreamt that Edward and I were walking hand in hand through the woods, talking and getting to know each other; as we walked we found ourselves caught in a sudden downpour.

Thankfully though Edward was familiar with the woods and knew of an abandoned cabin.

"This way Bella" He guided me gently, "We can wait out the storm here."

I was soaked and freezing, luckily there was a stack of dry firewood on the covered porch and as soon as we entered the shack Edward pulled a Zippo lighter out of his pocket and began to build a roaring fire.

I questioned the lighter, I had not noticed him smoking before.

"What can I say? I may not have been a scout, but I live by their motto to always be prepared." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"Just an old hunting cabin I think."

"How did you know it was here?" The place was so dusty that it didn't appear that anyone had been there in years.

"I found it a couple of years ago, while I was hiking during summer vacation. Let's just say that it's not the first time that I've been caught in the rain."

My heart sunk, so in other words he brings all of the girls that he's seeing here.

He found two lanterns and proceeded to light them.

Between the fire and the lamps, the little cabin was soon engulfed and warm, golden light.

Mood lighting, I would assume, if I had knowledge about such things.

There was a plush, if not dusty faux fur rug on the floor just in front of the fire.

I sat there gazing at the fire, lost in my thoughts of Edward and this place wondering how many girls he had brought here before.

I didn't notice him kneel down in front of me until he had my face captured between his hands.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked, a worried expression had now replaced the grin.

"Nothing" I said returning my gaze back to the fire.

"Bella, I know that I haven't known you for very long, but I can tell when you're trying to hide something from me."

"How?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Silly girl, never play poker, your face is as easy to read as a book."

"Hmmp." I snorted, although I knew that already, Charlie had told me that many times.

"So will you talk to me?"

"How many other girls have you been caught in the rain with?" I asked without really wanting the answer.

He chuckled and asked "is that what this mood is about?"

"I'm glad that you find me amusing." I huffed.

"Bella, I've never brought another girl here, I swear, this is my private place, I like to come out here to get away from all the chaos sometimes."

"Really?" I asked, hoping that the relief didn't make itself too obvious.

"I swear." He said and bent down to kiss me.

He never let go of my face, instead he gently traced my lips with his tongue.

He prodded my lips open, asking for permission instead of just invading my mouth.

I granted him entrance and our tongues battled for dominance.

His taste was unlike I had experienced before, sort of minty mixed with a hint of vanilla, and it was intoxicating.

He captured my tongue between his lips and began sucking it back into his mouth.

My need was building by the minute and I raised up onto my knees, thrusting my body against his.

I felt his erection against my stomach and I was ready to attack him, but the need for oxygen finally took over and we both pulled away, gasping for breath.

I was shivering, and Edward noticed.

"Oh baby, you're still cold, here let's take off your wet clothes and let them dry by the fire."

I was still gasping for breath and could only nod in agreement.

Slowly, too slowly he peeled my wet t-shirt from my skin, "There that's better already isn't it?" He whispered against my neck.

Carefully he laid my shirt on the stone hearth of the fireplace, making sure that it was lying flat in order to dry more quickly.

He followed suit with his shirt, he was after all soaked too.

He pulled me close to him in a hug the only thing separating us being my blue satin bra.

He looked down at me, his eyes appeared to darken as he gazed at me.

"That color looks amazing on you." He said "But you don't want to put a dry shirt on over that wet bra do you?"

I could only shake my head, I had lost all ability to speak apparently.

With one hand lying flat on my stomach, he used the other to open the front clasp and slowly slid the straps down my arms before dropping it to the clap board floor.

I tried to cross my arms in order to cover myself but with a gentle but firm grasp, he stopped my efforts saying "Don't, please let me look at you."

I lowered my head in embarrassment muttering "I'm too small."

With a hand on my chin, he raised my head so that I was looking him in the eyes "Never hide from me, you're perfect." He said before bending to give me a gentle kiss.

"May I touch you Bella?" He asked, always the gentleman.

"Please." I whimpered.

Dropping to kneel in front of me, he began pressing soft kisses along my flat stomach, taking a moment to tease me with his tongue in my navel.

After several minutes of that torture he began kissing his way up my torso.

I was about to explode and he had barely touched me above my waist.

He had both of his hands around my breasts and had begun taking turns kissing each one, first the left then the right.

It was the most unbelievable torture, I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me.

He then took me into his mouth, sucking firmly and nibbling on the hardened tip before he released me and repeated the process on the other side.

"Ungh Edward more please." I begged.

"More, are you sure Bella?"

"Yes Edward, I need….''  
"What do you need baby?"

Not waiting for me to answer, he lowered me so that I was lying on my back in the soft fur of the rug.

"We probably need to take these jeans off to let them dry, don't you think?" He asked, the fire light gleamed in his eyes.

"Uh-huh." I said quietly.

He took his time, untying and removing my shoes, then peeling my wet socks off of my feet.

I was beginning to rub my thighs together in desperate need of friction.

I had a feeling that he was intentionally trying to drive me out of my mind.

He popped the button of my jeans and began lowering the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace, just when I thought that I couldn't bear anymore, he grabbed me by both hips and wordlessly asked my permission once more.

"Please?" I was begging now.

Apparently he realized that I was too far gone to handle any more of the teasing and ripped the wet denim from my legs.

I heard his harsh intake of breath and I thought that I heard him whisper "perfect."

I was completely naked with the exception of my blue satin panties and beginning to feel quite self-conscious.

The intensity of his gaze made me want to hide, it was if he wanted to commit the image to his memory.

As I was beginning squirm from the discomfort, he laid down next to me on the rug and resumed kissing me.

The deeper the kisses became, the more his hands began to roam.

Each brush of his hand coming closer and closer to where I wanted it most.

I wanted to scream from frustration, just another two inches and he would be there.

Finally he took the hint and on his last caress of my torso, he moved his hands underneath the elastic of my panties.

He hissed quietly when his hand made contact with my dripping core.

"Fuck Bella, so hot, so wet." He moaned.

"For you Edward, only for you." I replied.

Tentatively and slowly he inserted one finger, gently pushing deeper and deeper, my eyes rolled back into my head from pleasure.

"Jesus baby, you're so tight, have you ever?" He asked.

I couldn't answer verbally, my breathing being too erratic.

I shook my head back and forth to confirm that I was a virgin.

"Are you sure that you want this?" He asked

"Please Edward, don't stop." I begged.

He kissed me and then crawled down to my feet.

Tenderly he pulled his finger from inside of me, and slid my panties down my legs.

Instead of throwing them to dry with my other clothing, he stuffed them in his front pocket.

I wanted to protest because there were my nicest pair and they matched my bra, but seeing him stake his claim to them was so fucking hot, I decided to let it go.

Just when I didn't think that things could get any hotter, I watched him as he stuck his finger in his mouth and proceed to suck it clean.

"Delicious." He purred.

He spread my legs apart and I began to panic, what was he going to do?

He began planting soft light kisses down my abdomen and over my pubic bone.

Oh my God, he wasn't going to do THAT, was he?  
"You don't have to…." I mumbled.

"Yes, I do." He looked up at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Something this sweet is not meant to be wasted."

"Just relax baby, I'll make you feel good, I promise" he said before inserting two fingers into my drenched pussy.

I almost came just from the sensation of fullness he was giving me.

Using his other arm to hold my hips to the floor, he bent down and took my clit between his lips, alternating suck and nibbles to the sensitive bundle of nerves in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

"Oh God." I screamed.

He looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes and asked "tell me Bella, does this feel good?"

Holy shit! Did he really think I would be capable of thinking let alone speech?

Muscles somewhere deep inside that I didn't even realize that I had, began to quiver.

I was so close and he could obviously tell, I felt him curl his fingers inside me and when he began rubbing a spot deep within me, I exploded all over his hand screaming his name.

I sat straight up, my overheated skin sticking to my sheets.

I was confused for a moment, not knowing where I was, then reality set in.

I wasn't in some abandoned cabin with Edward, I was in my bed; it had all been a dream.

I wanted to cry from disappointment but then I noticed that I felt really satisfied at least physically.

I looked beneath the sheets and realized that sometime during the night I had removed my panties.

My fingers and my core were both dripping.

Oh My God, I had done that in my sleep.

I began to panic, what if Charlie had heard me?

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I repeated in my panic.

I jumped up and turned off the alarm clock and threw on some sweat pants, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to face Charlie.

He wasn't in the kitchen, but I noticed a note on the kitchen table.

Bells, since the rain has eased up, I'm going to head to the reservation and try to get some fishing in.

Have fun in Seattle today and be careful.

Be home in time for dinner.

Dad.

Thank God I thought, feeling the tension drain from me.

The coffee make was still on so I didn't have to waste time making a fresh pot.

I had just enough time for a cup and a Poptart before I had to jump in the shower.

I decided to blow dry my hair and let it fall in its' natural waves.

I didn't have a clue about make-up and had very little, so I let that slide.

I shuffled through my closet and found my one and only pair of jeans that aren't described as distressed and paired them with a soft black sweater and my Sperry's.

Looking up at the clock, I realized that I only had about five minutes before Alice would arrive.

I took one last glance at the mirror, satisfied that I had done the best that I could to not embarrass Alice, I grabbed my bag, making sure that I had my debit card and the money that Charlie had given me, and headed down stairs, just in time to hear a car pull into the drive.

I lifted the little curtain that covered to window in the door and noticed a bright yellow Porsche in the driveway.

"Crap!"

Alice made the drive that would normally take three hours easily in two hours and fifteen minutes.

She chattered non-stop on the way, about this store and that store and things that she had to buy.

She told me stories of her brothers when they were young.

She was really fortunate that she had an upbringing like that, I had spent so many years wishing and hoping for a sibling just so that I would not have to be alone.

She told me of the time that Edward came to live with them.

This shocked me, I didn't realize that he was adopted.

She explained that his and her mothers were sisters and explained about the accident that took their lives.

That answered quite a few questions, he is just so different from his outgoing and hyper siblings.

Also he looks nothing like either Emmett or Alice, he must resemble his father.

As if she could read my mind Alice said "Edward's very shy and can be hard to get to know, but he's a great guy, I love him more than anything."

The mall was still thirty minutes from opening, so Alice didn't have a hard time finding a prime parking spot.

She then pulled out a map of the mall and started pointing to the stores that she wanted to hit first.

I was exhausted just from listening to her shopping strategy.

She then pointed to a spot in the center of the mall on the map, it was labeled Customer Service.

"That's our first stop, I don't want to get a stroller with a messed up wheel."

"Uh Alice, I don't want to state the obvious, but we don't have a baby." I was truly confused.

"Not for a baby silly, for our bags." She responded as if it were obvious.

That much shopping, oh shit!

We walked towards the mall entrance, Alice assured me that the entrance doors would be open already.

Of course she was right.

"This way Bella, there's a Starbucks near the customer service desk, let's get some coffee."

I had a feeling that I was going to need a double shot of espresso to keep up with her, so I had no complaints.

There were a few customers waiting in line for coffee and by the time that our orders were filled, the mall had officially opened.

Ladies and gentlemen start your engines.

True to her word, Alice then went and rented not one but two strollers, clearly she didn't understand the limits to middle class consumerism.

"Alice, I don't think that I really need one."  
"Of course you do." She argued.

My face heated in embarrassment, "Alice I'm not exactly loaded."

"No worries Bella, I know how to find a bargain." She giggled.

Bargain is not a word that I would have ever thought to use in conjunction with Alice.

A woman on a mission Alice began leading me to store after store, and surprisingly she did actually help me find quite a few deals.

She started pulling article after article of clothing and handing them to me.

I had purchased five pairs of jeans and three tops and I was still way within my budget.

But then we started hitting stores that were way out of my price range.

These were her kinds of stores, the types of store that I couldn't even afford to window shop in.

While she was going through the racks, I stopped to look at a pair of jeans that were on a sale rack.

They were really cute, they had leather crosses sewn onto the back pockets and the denim was clearly high quality, very soft.

I took a quick look at the price tag, the original price was marked through with a red pen and a hand written $225, replaced it.

$225, really?

She spotted me looking at them and came over to me and said "I love those, they're my favorite brand, and that's a great price"

A great price, holy shit, how much money was she planning on spending today?

"Go try them on Bella, some people like the way that the fit, some don't."

"Alice, I can't afford those, and even if I could, I can't justify spending that much money on a pair of jeans."

"I know, but I just want to see how that fit you, I'm going to go to school to study fashion and call it academic curiosity, please."

"Okay" I grumbled, I carried them to the dressing room where an attendant was waiting to unlock the door.

She looked me up and down as if she knew that I couldn't afford the jeans.

Once I tried them on, I took a glance at myself in the mirror.

I began to appreciate the value of good clothes, they looked great on me.

They gave me the appearance of having more curves than I actually do.

I actually considered briefly draining my bank account and splurging, very briefly.

"Bella can I see?" Alice asked through the dressing room door and I walked out.

"Wow, those look great on you, would you mind humoring me and trying on this pair also?"

She handed another pair to me these had rhinestones on the back, I really liked these too until I looked at the price tag $375, you have got to be kidding me.

I pulled them on and felt a pang of sadness, nothing like trying on beautiful clothes that you can never in a million years afford.

"How are those?" She asked and once again, I walked out doing the full modeling bit of turning around and posing.

"Nice, but I think that you need a size smaller." She said.

"Alice I don't need any size, I can't afford them."

"I know Bella, I'm sorry."

"Hand them to me, I'll put them up, go ahead and get dressed."

By the time that I was dressed and out of the dressing room, I found Alice at the register with arm loads of clothes, seriously maybe someone needed to talk to Dr. Cullen about her spending habits.

I actually gasped from shock when the final total appeared on the top of the register, she had spent almost $5000 in a very short time.

"Alice, won't your dad get pissed when he sees your credit card bill?" I asked.

"He doesn't see the bills Bella, this is my money that I'm spending."

I was confused, where does an eighteen year old girl get this kind of money?

Sensing my question she went on to explain "My grandmother, my mom's mother was quite wealthy, and when she passed away she left her entire estate to be split between my mom and Aunt Elizabeth, and Edward, Emmett and myself."  
"But since Aunt Elizabeth was killed in that accident, Edward inherited both his and her share."

"In comparison to Edward, I'm poor." She said offhandedly.

Then that would make me a pauper, damn I'm way out of my league.

I became quiet for a while trying to wrap my head around their world. I couldn't begin to try to understand living like that.

"So Bella, do you have a dress for Saturday night?" Alice asked.

Damn it, I had forgotten about that.

I just shook my head no.

That's okay, we will find something in here.

We were in front of Bloomingdales, clearly she didn't understand my situation.

"Alice, can't we just find an Old Navy or something?"

She just looked as if I had killed her puppy.

"Bella trust me." She said as if that was the answer to all the world's problems.

Strangely enough, I did find a dress there, it was black satin, with spaghetti straps, empire waist with an attached belt made from rhinestones. It was really pretty and reasonably priced.

After I purchased that I was officially shopped out, but Alice was just getting started.

She had to hit the shoe department, leaving there with a total of seven boxes.

Then it was the jewelry department, and then handbags.

Finally after an hour, and an unfathomable amount of money later, she said, "Just two more stores and then if you want we can go get some lunch if you'd like."

Glad to know that she is human and that she does eat, I eagerly agreed.

I was starving.

The next stop was Victoria's Secret, obviously this store was her favorite; She was a whirlwind of energy, snatching up bra and panties set in various colors.

She also picked up robes and several pajama sets, some of them were quite adorable and looked like things even I would like to wear.

Our last stop was Sephora, where she chose so many bottles and plastic cases of different types. I didn't even know what half of them were.

Finally after she had loaded her last bag onto my stroller since hers was long since full, she said enigmatically "I think that's a good start."

"Let's go eat." She laughed.

On our way out of Seattle we found a nice little place to eat that specialized in both pasta and steaks.

It was wonderful food and more wonderful to just sit and relax for a bit.

I had somewhat surprisingly a wonderful time with Alice today, her energy and enthusiasm was contagious, but I was exhausted.

Of course that couldn't have anything to do with last night's dreams.

I felt a pang of sadness when I thought about Edward, there was no way that a guy like him, would see anything in a girl like me.

The drive home was a bit more relaxing than the drive to Seattle.

Alice herself was a bit more quiet and she had turned the volume of the stereo down from ear splitting to just mildly obnoxious.

Something occurred to me and all of a sudden I very curious about something that Emmett had said the night before.

"Alice, if your parents never see your credit card bills, why did Emmett tell me to threaten you with him telling your dad about your online shopping habits, if you got out of control?"

"He wouldn't." She said, a bit of menace to her voice.

"He so would." She then said.

"It's not the money he's talking about, it's the purchases themselves."

I was confused.

"He's talking about my toys, Bella."

"So what, you like collect dolls or something?" I asked.

"Sex toys Bella, like vibrators and things like that."

"Oh, I see." The tone of my voice must have alarmed her.

"Bella, it's perfectly natural, don't you have toys of your own?"

"No, definitely not." I stuttered.

"Well remind me to e-mail you a link to my favorite website. Trust me a good toy or two will change your life, let me know if you want recommendations." She chirped.

"Yeah sure." NOT

Finally we made it home, oddly enough Charlie's cruiser wasn't here.

The fish must be really biting today I thought.

"Bella, would you like some help with your bags?" Alice asked.

"I've got them, but thanks." "But do you want to come in?" I offered.

"Sure thanks, but you go on and I will be in in a minute."

"Okay"

I watched her as she pulled out her phone to send a text and then went in to put my purchases away.

I didn't see her come in with about twenty more bags, nor did I see her hide them behind the sofa for me to find later, complete with a note on top in immaculate hand writing saying;

Bella,

These are for you, no arguments.

Thanks for putting up with my insanity today.

XOXO Alice

I heard her coming up the stairs, she didn't seem to have any trouble finding my room.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I forgot that Jazz and I have plans tonight, I have to go, thanks for going today."

She said while giving me a hug.

I crashed on my bed, wishing that I had time to take a nap, while I listened to her drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Oh my gosh, words just can't express my gratitude for the response to this story.

It's so much fun to write, having said that, I also apologize for the delays in updates.

I try to update once a week, I am writing a second story and also working on an original novel, so between all of this and real life I on occasion get behind.

So thank you for your patience.

To say that I was exhausted after shopping with Alice would be a major understatement.

Fortunately, Charlie came in from fishing and told me that he had already eaten.

He and Harry had caught several fish and decided to have a fish fry with several other people on the reservation.

Since Alice and I had eaten after we left the mall, I was free to get started on my laundry, before I started my homework. 

What I didn't realize was that I had a lot more laundry to do than I thought.

Charlie was camped out in front of the flat screen watching a ball game, so I went to ask if he needed any of his laundry done.

It was just then that I noticed the dozens of bags that Alice left behind.

After inspecting the first bag, I realized that she didn't accidentally leave these things behind.

Everything was in my size.

Holy shit, I thought. There were thousands of dollars of clothes, shoes, make up and accessories in front of me.

I couldn't accept all of this, it was insane.

I ran upstairs to get my cell phone to call her, but I noticed that I had an un-read text.

"It's all yours, no arguments, the thrill for me is the shopping" Alice.

Flabbergasted didn't begin to describe the way that I felt.

She answered her phone on the first ring.

"Hi Bella."

"Alice I can't accept this stuff, you've lost your mind."

"Bella please, I had such a good time today, don't ruin it."

Great, she knows how to use guilt too.

With a sigh, I agreed to try to accept the clothes with good grace, "Fine Alice, but no more."

She huffed her disapproval, I could visualize her standing with her hands on her hips and stomping her feet in frustration.

"Just one more thing then I promise….." She started.

"No Alice." I argued.

"Just let me explain," She begged.

"Ok, let me have it." Prepared for her start bitching about my truck.

"It's just that I know that you're out of school on Friday, and Rosalie and I had plans to have a spa day and then a sleep-over, I thought that you would want to come too."

I gulped, I had to admit that a spa day sounded like fun, but then I thought about sleeping over at the Cullen's house.

The same house where Edward would be sleeping.

"It will be fun, I promise, you are going to love Rose."

What could I say?

I couldn't tell her that I couldn't come because I was afraid that I would sleepwalk into her brother's room and molest him while he slept.

"Uh, I will have to check with Charlie about that, I'll let you know tomorrow."

"That's fine, I'm going to book our appointments tomorrow, we're going to have so much fun."

We spent the next half hour talking about what I would be wearing to school the next day, along with her suggestions about how to do my hair and make-up.

After we hung up, I curled up in bed with Wuthering Heights and read myself to sleep.

I set my alarm for a half an hour earlier than usual in order to have time to do my hair and makeup.

I chose to wear a red long-sleeve Henley shirt with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black ballet flats that were surprisingly comfortable.

Once I arrived at school my day took a strange turn, more boys began to notice and several including Mike Newton seemed to go out of their way to speak to me.

That in turn, made the girls more hostile, in fact after Jessica heard about Mike talking to me, she made a point of tripping me as I walked past her desk in English class.

Naturally, I fell flat on my face and everyone laughed.

Everyone except Angela; "Don't let them get to you, Bella."

"I try not to, but sometimes it's pretty hard." I confessed.

"They're just intimidated by you." Angela said.

"I don't get it, I'm not even remotely interested in their boyfriends."

"They know that, but that doesn't keep their boyfriends from being interested in you." She stated as if I should have known.

"And now you come in dressed in all these expensive clothes, and it gets worse." She continued.

"By the way, you look great." She said, Angela is a really sweet person.

"Thanks, my friend Alice picked them out for me."

"Alice Cullen?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh it's nothing bad, I had a couple of classes with her last year she's sweet."

"Yeah she is."

"Lauren and Jessica like to talk shit about the Cullens, but it's just because Alice wouldn't even acknowledge their existence last year."

"Good to know."

When I got home from school, I asked Charlie about spending the night with Alice on Friday night and he was fine with it.

I called Alice and let her know that it was ok, she said that she and Rosalie would pick me up Friday morning.

The rest of the week was more of the same, with the exception of Mike Newton asking me out.

He cornered me at my locker on Thursday "Bella, what's up?" He asked.

Oh what did he want?

"Is there something I can help you with Mike?" I asked, annoyed and turned my back on him to slam my locker door closed.

"Yeah, as your luck would have it, I happen to be free tomorrow night, why don't we go to a movie or something?"

I just stared at him, surely he wasn't serious.

I wouldn't go out with him if he were the last guy on Earth.

"Uh, no I don't think so, besides I already have plans." I told him trying the diplomatic route.

"Besides aren't you dating Jessica?" I asked.

"We're not exclusive, and really we're more like friends with benefits than anything."

"Move out of my way Mike."

"Fine, but you will wish that you said yes when it's time for the winter formal." He said before storming away.

Unfortunately for me, Lauren walked up to us at the end of the conversation and by third period word had gotten back to Jessica that I was hitting on Mike.

The rest of the day, I heard people whispering about me behind my back and they were using the words whore and slut.

Maybe it was because someone had scrawled those words in bright, red lipstick across my locker.

Fuck my life.

I left school then, not even taking the time to clean the hateful words from my locker.

Thursday night was diner night with Charlie, so at least I didn't have to cook.

I was in a foul mood, but Charlie didn't notice.

When we arrived home, I excused myself telling him that I had homework that I wanted to finish before Alice picked me up the next day.

He mentioned something about Edward not cashing his check for my piano lesson, and said that would leave cash for this week's lesson on the table in the morning.

After I finished my homework and spent an hour practicing my piano lessons, I packed my overnight bag and hung my black dress in a garment bag and added the scary black wedge heels.

I took a shower allowing the hot water to wash the stress of my day away.

I didn't want to think about going back to school and having to face everyone there, just because that idiot Mike decided that he wants to torture me.

Maybe I could be run over by a car this weekend so that I wouldn't have to go back to school.

Sleep didn't come easily for me.

I was too upset about being bullied at school and way too nervous about spending the night at Alice's house.

I felt confident that I was going to humiliate myself in front of Edward.

Not that I expected him to be there much, but I did have to see him on Saturday for my music lesson.

It felt as if I had just fallen asleep when my alarm began buzzing.

It took two cups of coffee to wake me up, I had wanted to make something for breakfast, but my stomach was in knots and I knew that I wouldn't even be able to handle a Pop-tart.

I had just finished brushing my teeth when my phone rang.

It was Alice letting me know that they were here.

The butterflies in my stomach instantly turned to bats, maybe this was a bad idea.

Before I could second guess myself, I grabbed my bags and walked out the door.

In my driveway was cherry red BMW convertible, being driven by this beautiful blonde, super model type of a girl.

That must be Rosalie, crap, don't they know any unattractive people?

Alice was standing outside the car bouncing with excitement.

As I walked up to her, she reached out and hugged me hard; for such a tiny person, she sure is strong.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Rose this is Bella." Alice made quick introductions as she grabbed my bags and placed them in the trunk of the car.

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you, call me Rose, please."

"Hello." I mumbled, obviously intimidated by her.

"Bella," Alice said, "there's no need to be shy, we're going to have a great time."

From the back seat, I could have sworn that I heard Rose say to Alice, "she's sweet, in fact kind of perfect."

Wait perfect for what?

"I told you, a match made in heaven." Alice giggled.

They really weren't trying to hook me up with someone were they?

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the spa.

Once inside, I began to relax immediately.

I couldn't help but be relaxed, between the aromatherapy candles and the décor of the place, it was impossible to be uptight.

The massage and body scrub were both amazing, the facials were incredible, my only complaint was when it came to the waxing.

I was accustomed to having my eyebrows waxed so that was no big deal; the leg wax wasn't what I would call fun, but it could have been worse, in fact I discovered worse.

It was a bikini wax, and absolutely agonizing.

It was also pointless, it's not like anyone would ever be seeing me down there anyway.

"The first time is always the worst" Rose said.

"The first and last time." I said.

She and Alice both laughed.

After that torture, we were given soft cotton robes, and taken to a comfortable lounge.

We were given a pitcher of water that had been infused with fruits, finger sandwiches and platters of freshly cut fruit.

After not eating anything this morning it was perfect.

While we were eating, I got to know Rose a little better, not only was she beautiful, she was equally sweet.

I really liked her.

Once we finished eating, we were taken to another room where we were given manicures and pedicures, we had our hair and makeup done and by the time we were through, I actually felt pretty.

It felt good.

Less than an hour later we had made our way back to Alice's home.

As we walked through the doors, I heard music coming from Edward's music room.

It was beautiful, I wanted to stop and listen, but I wasn't sure if that would be intruding.

I also realized that meant that Edward was home, I wasn't sure if I should be excited or nervous.

"Here Bella, let's take your things to the guest room." Alice said.

I followed her to a beautiful room.

It was decorated in light natural woods, the linens were Egyptian cotton that were chocolate and aqua in color.  
There was a huge flat screen tv on the wall.

The adjoining bathroom reminded me a lot of the spa, with its' massive garden tub complete with Jacuzzi jets, a steam shower, plush towels, a basket full of expensive soaps, shampoos, bubble baths and lotions and to top it off a thick velour bath robe on a hook on the back of the door.

This was a room that they could rent by the night and make a fortune.

I had never been to a hotel half as nice as this room.

"Help yourself to anything in here, Bella, please make yourself at home." Alice said.

I had to admit that I was thrilled not to have to share a room.

I know that I talk in my sleep, and with some of the dreams that I had been having lately, I was terrified of her hearing me say something about Edward.

Alice and Rose helped me unpack my bags then we decided to go watch a movie.

Alice popped a couple of bags of popcorn and we each grabbed a soda and headed to the family room to choose a movie.

After several minutes of debating over which movie to watch, we finally came to an agreement and decided on Mean Girls.

During the movie I told my friends about the shit that Lauren and Jessica were putting me through.

"God, I hated those girls in school." Alice said.

"They were always trying get us to notice them, they wanted to hang out with us." Rosalie said.

"Oh and the way that they kept bugging us to introduce them to Edward." Alice finished.

I wanted to vomit at the thought of Edward with either one of them.

"Seriously, like he would ever give them the time of day."

Or me for that matter, I thought.

Every once in a while I could hear a line or two of music coming from the music room.

As much as I was enjoying the movie and spending time with my friends, I was longing to go listen to Edward play.

Just then Emmett and Jasper came barreling into the room.

Alice began dancing with joy and jumped into his arms.

Emmett walked up to Rose and kissed her passionately.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" He asked me while grabbing Rose's ass.

I was beginning feel a little uncomfortable with the pda.

Just then Edward entered the room.

He was wearing a cream colored sweater with a pair of dark jeans, and he was even more gorgeous than I remembered.

My throat was suddenly dry and I was afraid that I would begin to hyperventilate.

"Hi Bella" He said to me.

"Hi Edward, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?" He said.

"The same." I said nodding my head.

"You have to excuse them, they act like they never see each other." He said.

"No it's fine."

"So pizza and movies people." He said loudly, trying to get everyone else's attention.

After a twenty minute argument over what kind of pizza we were having and an even longer discussion over movie choices, Alice went to the kitchen and brought out a bunch of beers for the guys and three glasses of something pink for us.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's pink lemonade" Alice chirped.  
"Alice." Edward warned.

I took a sip, pretty sure that it wasn't like any pink lemonade I had tried before.

"It's ok Edward, I like it." It was delicious.

"Just be careful, Alice can be a little heavy handed with her pouring."

"Lighten up Edward, nobody's driving tonight." Emmett said.

"It's ok" I told him, "I'll stop at one."

That seemed to appease him though I had no idea why he cared.

I guess that he was afraid of my dad finding out.

Finally, the pizza was delivered and it was movie time.

Everyone had decided on this new vampire movie that I had never heard of, but I was open for anything.

Emmett and Rose had curled up together in an oversized recliner and Alice and Jasper had curled up together on one side of the sofa, it was all so intimate.

But then there was me and then there was Edward, the lights were off and it was a little awkward.

We were seated next to each other on the sofa, and I was afraid to move and he seemed to be having the same response that I was.

About an hour into the movie things on screen and off screen were getting pretty steamy and I was beginning to become increasingly uncomfortable.

Then Edward leaned down and said "is this awkward for you too?"

"Oh God yes" I said.

"Do you want to go listen to some music or something?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

We stood up and walked out of the room, neither couple had seemed to notice.

If we had stood outside the door we would have heard Alice squeal "Yes" and Emmett said "It's about fucking time."

Edward led me up the stairs and down a hall to a second set of stairs.

I followed him up the stairs which led directly into a huge bedroom.

This was the room that overlooked the valley with the plexiglass balcony.

"So this is my room." He said.

"God, what an amazing view."

"It is isn't it?"

"Look Edward, you don't have to entertain me, maybe I should just go home."

"Please don't." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, you've had one of Alice's drinks, you don't need to be driving."

"Of course, you're right, I can just go get in bed and read, I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble, why don't you pick out some music and I'll go get us something to drink."

He pointed to a wall of shelves that were overloaded with CDs.

I finally choose a CD, one that I thought would surprise Edward.

Frank Sinatra Live at Albert Hall.

My mom had raised me on Sinatra, she loved the classics.

Edward had been gone quite a while, he was probably calling his girlfriend, complaining about how he got stuck babysitting because Alice and Rose couldn't control their hormones.

Then the thought of him with his girlfriend made me sad.

Not only did Edward have an amazing music collection, but he had an equally impressive book collection.

My God, he had a first edition Great Gatsby.

I was so busy checking out his library that I never heard Edward come in the room.

"The Fitzgerald was my grandfather's."

I jumped backwards, and then I stumbled and tripped over my own feet, falling and hitting my head on the side of his desk.

"Jesus Bella, are you ok?" He asked rushing to my side.

"Ouch" I whimpered while I rubbed the back of my head.

"Let me see, are you bleeding?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Don't worry, this usually happens to me at least once a day, I'm lucky that I don't have brain damage."

"My parents are out of town, but I can take you to the emergency room, just to make sure that you don't have a concussion." He offered.

"I'm good" I promised.

"So what are we listening to?" He asked.

I showed him the CD, that I had chosen.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Excellent tastes Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, my mom loves him." I explained.

"You miss your mom." He said it as a statement, not as a question.

"Very much." I answered.

We spent the next couple of hours talking.

He told me about Julliard and his birth parents.

I was beginning to get sleepy, so I decided to tell him goodnight.

Once I stood up, I began to feel the two glasses of lemonade that I had drunk earlier in the evening, and the room started spinning.

Fortunately Edward was standing behind me to catch me from falling.

He laid me back on his bed and said, "You sleep here, I'll go down to the guestroom tonight."

"No, I don't want to kick you out of your room, I'll be fine."

"Please, I don't want you trying to climb the stairs, it's ok."

"Well, I still need to get my bag, I need my toothbrush and some pajamas." I told him.

"I'll go get it for you, stay put please." He said and left the room.

I didn't understand why I was feeling this way, I had some experience with alcohol before, and I had never felt like this.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep that was getting to me.

I must have dozed off while Edward went to get my bags, because he woke me up by gently shaking me.

"I've got your stuff Bella."

"Thanks." I said, God he must think that I'm such a baby.

"How much did I have to drink?" I asked.

"Just that one glass that Alice made, I brought you plain pink lemonade."

Talk about humiliating.

"You're probably just tired, spending a day with Alice can be exhausting."

"I think that I can walk now." I said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"The bathroom is through there, if you want to get changed." He said.

"I can go to the guest room." I said.

"Don't go, please, don't go, I enjoyed watching you sleep."

Oh no, how long had I been asleep?

"I promise to be a gentleman, plus, believe me when I say that you don't want to be stuck in a room between Alice and Emmett when our parents aren't around."

"They're animals."

"So in other words, just to be clear, you want me to sleep in here, with you?"

"Only if you want to, and I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Ok." I said shyly.

"Ok and would I be pushing my luck to ask you to be my date for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Really?"

"Really." He gave me a huge grin.

"Ok, consider me your date."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Thanks so much for all of the overwhelming response to this story, I'm glad that you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Once again I own nothing but my desire to let these crazy kids act like crazy kids.

I thought back to the past several hours while I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, I couldn't believe that I had asked Bella to sleep with me and further more I couldn't believe that she had said yes.

Earlier when I went downstairs to get her bags and heard the noises that were coming from both my brother and sister's rooms, I had considered asking if she would mind if I slept on the leather sofa in my room, but after hearing her talk in her sleep, whimpering my name, I knew that I didn't even want that much distance between us.

I wondered if she was aware that she talked in her sleep. It was adorable. She said that I smelled good and she asked me to kiss her. I could and I would be a gentleman, but I wanted to be able to hear her dreams. I can't lie, I really hope to hear her talk about me some more.

After I changed into some flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt I walked back into my bedroom. Bella was standing against the glass of the door leading to the balcony. Her back was turned away from me and it gave me an opportunity to appreciate her beauty. She was wearing a pale, pink spaghetti strap tank top, with a matching pair of sleep shorts, the shorts had tiny red cherries printed on the fabric. I couldn't help but wonder if she was as innocent as she looked.

Without turning around she said "I don't know which side of the bed you prefer." She sounded nervous. "It doesn't matter, pick the side that will make you more comfortable." "Do you want music?" I asked her. "No thanks." She answered. "Look, I don't have to stay, I can go back downstairs, if you're uncomfortable." I offered. "No, it's fine, but I have to warn you I don't know if I snore." I wanted to tell her that I didn't hear her snore earlier, but I thought it might make her more self-conscious to know how long I had watched her sleep.

Before climbing into bed I went back and turned the light on in the bathroom but closed the door so that it was barely cracked, just enough so that if she had to get up in the middle of the night, she would be able to see the way. I made sure that she was tucked in and comfortable before turning off my bedside lamp and saying "Good night, Bella." I barely heard her response of "Goodnight Edward."

Normally it can take a while for me to fall asleep and I was counting on that being the case tonight; however after a few minutes of just lying next to her and watching her sleep, I felt more relaxed than I have in years. Something inside felt complete. Somehow, despite having only been around her a couple of times, despite the fact that I had never even kissed this girl, despite her age I was falling completely in love with her. She is what I have been searching for, and content with that knowledge I fell fast asleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling very well rested and very warm. Somehow in the middle of the night Bella and I had managed to get tangled up in each other. Our arms were wrapped around each other and she was using my chest as a pillow. My dick was also painfully hard. I had to find a way to untangle us without waking her before I do something that neither of us were ready for. I tried gently rolling to my side and in turn rolling her to hers. That was a great idea until I accidentally rubbed up against her perfect ass, as if her body knows mine already she unconsciously ground back against me. Fuck! Behave, I told myself. You promised her that you would keep your hands to yourself and that you're a gentleman. Control yourself, you're not a hormonal teenager, get your shit together Cullen, on and on I continued to berate myself.

As I was trying to wiggle my arm out from underneath her, Bella began to stir. She raised her arms above her head stretching, and as a result brushed her ass against me. "Oh shit." I groaned. "Oh, oh, oh" she yelped. "I'm so sorry" We both said at the same time. "It's my fault" I told her "Somehow during the night, I must have moved." "No, my sheets are always wrecked, I probably should have warned you that I'm a bed hog." She said.

I had to get out of there before my much neglected penis decided to take control. We both sat up at the same time, her face, once again that lovely shade of pink. I couldn't help myself, I reached out and pushed one side of her hair behind her ear. I didn't want her to hide from me. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Of course, Edward." "I just wanted to thank you for staying with me last night, I don't know when I've ever slept so well." Her blush brightened when she asked "So, I don't snore?" I couldn't stop my grin "no, you don't snore." I told her.  
God, I wanted to kiss her. Instead I said "Would you like to use the restroom first, I'm going down to start coffee." Fortunately my "little problem" was now under control.

"Yes please." "How do you take yours?" "I'll bring you a cup." "Sweet with a little bit of milk, please." Still so polite, even after she had felt me rubbing against her sweet ass this morning, I thought to myself.

Once I was downstairs, I heard the others in the kitchen already. "Morning Edward." Alice said sweetly, Emmett didn't even try to hide his thoughts from me "So bro, did you get some?" "Shut the hell up, Emmett." I said, I was not amused. The set up last night was so obvious and while I on one hand was very grateful for the opportunity to spend alone time with Bella, but I was also pissed. "She was your guest Alice, and with the erotic movie and the four of you acting like animals, it made her feel uncomfortable." "That was rude and thoughtless." I continued. "I'm sorry, Edward, it's just that I knew that you liked her and I was pretty sure that she felt the same, and you're both so shy, I really was just trying to help." "I understand that and appreciate it, but I'm not so pathetic that I couldn't ask her out on my own. So please from now on, butt out." "But she's my friend." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Then be her friend, don't put her into awkward situations anymore, and just fyi, she and I going to dinner alone tonight."

I quickly poured two cups of coffee and headed back upstairs, but not without hearing Emmett say " Oh, Eddie's going to get some tonight." Followed by the others saying "shut up Emmett." Walking into my bedroom, I heard the water from the shower and could see the steam pouring out from under the door. Christ, I thought, Bella's naked in my shower and the thought alone, brought thoughts to my head that I should not be thinking.

A few minutes later Bella emerged, fully dressed, smelling of my body wash and shampoo, with her long, damp hair cascading down her back. "I hope you don't mind." She said shyly. "No, of course not, please make yourself at home." I would gladly give her anything she wanted, champagne, caviar, a new car, all she had to do was ask. Instead I just said "here's your coffee." What can I say, I'm great with the ladies.

We sat and talked for a while enjoying our coffee and then I excused myself to go take a shower. She said that she was going to go hang out with Alice for a little while, I told her that I would be down in a few minutes and we could have her piano lesson.

Twenty minutes later, I found Bella, Rosalie and Alice in the kitchen eating pancakes and fruit. "Edward guess what" Alice said, with a gleam in her eye; I knew that look and that it meant that she was up to no good. "Ok Alice, I'll bite, what?" "Chief Swan just called Bella, it seems that the deputy that works the night shift has the flu and he has to cover his shift, so Bella's going to be spending another night with us." "He didn't want her to be at home alone all night." "I hope that it's ok, it's not a big deal, I can go home, I don't want to be any trouble." "Bella, it's no trouble, you're welcome here anytime." I said while doing my best to keep my voice impassive, while on the inside I was singing Hendel's Hallelujah Chorus.

"Oh and Bella, I'm so sorry about this but…." Alice began. "Emmett and Jasper surprised Rose and I with tickets to see Maroon 5 in Seattle tonight, so we won't be able to go to dinner with you and Edward, please say that you're not mad." I was going to buy my baby sister something very shiny and very expensive. "No, it's fine, I'm not mad." Bella said. "But if you would like, Rose and I can still help you get ready." She offered. "Alice, I'm sure that she's capable of dressing herself." I said through clinched teeth, truth be told, I like Bella as she is naturally, she didn't need all that makeup.

"So Bella, I'll see you after your piano lesson then?" Alice asked. "Yeah, I'll see you then and thanks." Bella said. In all honestly the piano lesson consisted more of my playing for her than anything, but she seemed to be enjoying it and so was I. I was taken back though when she mentioned something about my not cashing Charlie's check. "Bella, I can't accept money for spending time with you." "You're not, you're taking payments for teaching me." She argued. "Bella, I want to teach you, but not for payment." She looked confused. "Look, I want to date you and as strange as it sounds, taking money for teaching you, feels a little bit wrong." "That's ridiculous." She said. "Maybe, but I don't need nor do I want the money, can we leave it at that?"

"Ok, I guess so." She said.

After the lesson I took her the family room where everyone else was hanging out. "I've got to run out for a little while but I'll see you in a bit." I told her, tonight would be our first date and I wanted to get her some flowers. "Hey Edward hold up for a minute." Alice called after me, after I left the room. "What Alice?" I sighed. "I was just going to say, not roses, she's not a roses kind of girl. Go for wild flowers, maybe some colorful gerber daisies." "Oh there's a Tiffany catalog on my desk, the page is marked and the necklace that you're going to buy me is circled oh and by the way we are getting rooms tonight, so the house is yours." She chirped before skipping out of the room. I had to admit, she knows me so well.

I was thrilled to see that for the time of year the weather was reasonably mild, maybe after dinner we could take a walk on the beach. The moon would be full and it seemed like a pretty romantic plan. I had no intention of trying to get physical with Bella, but it might be a nice place for a first kiss.

I had a lot to do in a short amount of time, I didn't want to leave Bella for too long with Alice and Rosalie. I had a feeling that they had a session of Barbie Bella planned. I had to get to the flower shop before they closed, and then I wanted to get a nice bottle of champagne. I wouldn't be able to give her wine with dinner because no matter how Alice dresses her, she couldn't pull off being twenty one. But she could have a little later. I didn't want to get her drunk, I just thought it might be a special treat for her.

I also had a prescription to pick up at the pharmacy, however it wasn't ready when I arrived. I walked around the drugstore while waiting on them to finish not looking at anything in particular. Somehow I found myself on the family planning aisle. I was struck by the number of different kinds of condoms. I know that it's strange, but I had never had the need for them before, not that I would be needing them anytime soon, but I wondered why there is such a need for so many types, textures, colors and flavors, really flavors. I was tempted to pick up a box, just in case, trying to live by the Boyscouts motto of "Be prepared", but then I had the image of Chief Swan walking in and catching me, automatically assuming they were for Bella and at best arresting me. I quickly walked away from that aisle. If and when the time came for that, I would go out of town to buy them.

When I arrived home, I went in search of Bella only to find her curled up on the sofa, an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer playing on the TV, sound asleep. She looked like an angel. Just then Jasper walked up beside me and said "she's really sweet Edward." "She is." I agreed. "The kids at school give her a hard time, but I'll start watching her back." He said. "Why do they do that?" I asked, wondering why anyone would have anything against her. "I think that the girls think that she's a threat, and the guys get pissed because she won't give them the time of day, they're pretty brutal." "Take care of her Jasper." "I demanded. "I only have one class with her, but I'll spread the word."

It hurt to know that she was being bullied in school, but I trusted Jazz to do his best to put a stop to it. "Hey Jazz, can I ask you a question?" "Of course man, what's up?" "How did you know?" I left the question there and continued to watch Bella as she slept. "How did I know what?" Jasper looked thoroughly confused. "How did you know that Alice is the one?" I asked him. "You mean besides the fact that she told me like when we were ten?" "I don't know, it's just a feeling, but when you know it you know it." He said. "Do you think that Bella…." I just nodded before he could finish the question. "Wow, it's just that you just met and Edward she's so young." "She's only a year younger than you." I argued. "I know, but I grew up with Alice and you're a good deal older than she is." "Don't you think that I thought of that already, her father will kill me." "Is she worth that risk?" he asked. "You know, I think that she is." I told him. "Then there's your answer." With no other word he left me to contemplate the meaning of his words.

I sat in the recliner and watched her sleep for about a half an hour before she began to stir. She blushed when she saw me sitting there. "Hey, how long have you been sitting there?" She asked. "Just a few minutes" I promised.

Suddenly Rose and Alice appeared, "it's time to get you ready for your date Bella." They said in unison. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was already after five o'clock. Our reservations were for seven thirty and it was a thirty minute drive, so unfortunately the girls were right. "Alice" I warned. "Relax brother dearest, nothing major, I promise." Immediately they took off for Alice's room, dragging a reluctant Bella behind them.

I had no idea what Bella would be wearing, but when I walked into my room I noticed that someone had laid out one of my nicest suits. It's charcoal grey with a lighter grey pinstripe. There was also a blue dress shirt with French cuffs and a grey tie. Ok so dressy it would be.

After showering and shaving and spending twenty minutes trying and failing to make my hair behave, I walked downstairs and knocked on Alice's door. "That's enough Alice, it's time for us to go." Just then Bella answered the door and said "they all left about fifteen minutes ago." I was speechless, Bella was dressed in a black satin dress that somehow managed to be very modest and extremely sexy at the same time. Her hair fell in soft, loose waves down her back and her makeup was subtle. It was Bella, just enhanced. "You look beautiful" I said, though the words came out as barely a whisper. "You too, well not beautiful because you're a guy, but amazing." She blushed and lowered her eyes in order to avoid direct eye contact.

"These are for you." I said as I handed her the bouquet of flowers. She sniffed them as she smiled, "they're perfect, thank you, no one has ever bought me flowers before." "You deserve so much more, but I'm glad that you like them." We made our way to the garage via the kitchen, I didn't want her walking outside in those heels for fear that she might fall. After just a moment of thought I stopped and went to the hook where we all kept our keys and put away the keys to the Volvo and instead picked up the keys to the Vanquish. I don't drive it often but as it was a special occasion, I decided what the hell.

The ride to the restaurant was met with a comfortable silence as I had chosen The Beatles White Album to listen to. Once we had reached the restaurant and I had reluctantly handed over the keys to the valet, with a stern warning of "Not a scratch." I noticed that Bella seemed nervous. "What's the matter?" I asked her. "It's just so much, I'm kind of accustomed to the diner and places like that." "Relax Bella, it's just a restaurant." I tried to soothe her nerves.

After we were seated the server approached and introduced herself as Lexi. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes never left mine while offering the specials. I thought that I heard Bella make a little huffing noise of irritation and I couldn't contain my grin. It seemed Bella may have a bit of a jealous streak and I couldn't help the fact that I liked it, more than a little, in fact it turned me on.

Unfortunately during dinner the weather changed and it started pouring. So much for my plans for the romantic walk on the beach. I wanted to do more than take her to dinner so I asked "would you like to go see a movie, I'm not sure what's showing but we can check it out if you like." "No thanks, why don't we just go back to your house, we can always watch a movie there." She said as we were waiting at the valet stand for that kid to bring back my car. "Dinner was wonderful and I had a great time, thank you so much." She stood on her tip toes and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. Her lips were so soft and so warm, that the lightest of brushes lit a fire deep inside of me. I wanted to taste her, I wanted to devour her and show her exactly what she was doing to me. Instead I gave her a light hug, making sure to keep enough distance for modesty's sake. I would not kiss this girl for the first time in front of a noisy, brightly lit restaurant.

Just then I heard Bella make a sound that sort of sounded like she was choking. Her face became ghostly white and she tried to step away from me. I wondered if I had brushed too closely against her and spooked her, but I noticed then that four teenagers were walking directly up to her. They looked somewhat familiar, but I didn't know them by name.

"Hey guys, look it's Bella." A girl in a hot pink halter dress and stiletto heels said. "Jessica, Lauren." Bella said with a slight stutter. "I thought this place was supposed to be exclusive, but it looks like they will let any trash in." The other girl said. I would never hit a woman, but this chick was pushing my limits. "Aren't you Edward Cullen?" The first girl asked. "I am" I said, my voice betraying my anger. "I heard that you Cullens like to do charity work, but really she is beneath you, a guy like you is too good to be taking out the trash." I looked at Bella and saw the tears forming in her eyes and my heart broke. Just then the valet drove up with my car, I reached into my wallet and pulled out a twenty and threw it at him. I wrapped my arms around Bella and placed a kiss on the top of her head and said "come on baby, let's go home." The four teenagers just stood there all four of them with shocked looks on their faces. So this is what Jasper was talking about. I didn't know how, but I swore that there would be hell to pay for this.

A/N part 2:

I'm so sorry to leave this here, but the chapter is already almost 4000 words and 18 pages. I don't want to short change what happens next for the sake of rushing the chapter. I promise though that the next chapter will be up one day this week. It still will be from EPOV. Thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A/N: Once again thanks again for all of the support that you guys are giving this story, I can't get over the response.

I've been getting a lot of questions about Bella allowing herself to be bullied, this will be addressed a little later in the story. I have dropped a couple very subtle hints that things aren't always what they seem.

Also I'm sorry for the delay, I hurt my back and sitting up to write was impossible, so in order to make up for the delay I present you with the longest chapter yet.

WARNING: The whole chapter is pretty much all graphic lemon. If that's not your thing, you can skip, it's not full of plot.

Pulling away from the restaurant, I tried to control my rage before I spoke to Bella, I didn't want her to think that any of my anger was directed at her. Just then I heard her sniffling quietly and I turned to look at her and I noticed her shaking as if her body was being wracked with sobs.  
She was the first one to speak "I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Her tears were falling more freely now.

I couldn't believe that she thought that I was embarrassed by her. I knew that there was a rest area about a mile away, and I planned to pull over, so that I could have a chance to try to comfort her.

"Would you just take me to my house please?" She begged.

"Bella, don't make me do that please." I said as gently as I could.

Finally I was at the exit ramp for the rest area and I pulled off and brought my car to a stop in a spot that was furthest from the doors to the building, I didn't want to be interrupted.

I turned to look at her and my heart broke; "Bella, sweetheart, please don't cry, I consider myself the luckiest guy in the world tonight."

Using the pads of my thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes I bent my head so that she could see the truth in my face "They are the ones with the problems, not you." "They should be embarrassed by their deplorable behavior."

"It just doesn't make sense though Edward." She cried.

"What doesn't make sense?" I was thoroughly confused.

"For a guy like you to want me, I'm not special, I'm plain."

Was she out of her mind, how was it possible that she didn't know how special she is?

"Bella, you have no idea how wrong you are, I have had plenty of opportunities to be with girls like that, but I despise their shallowness; you have no idea how long I have waited for you."

"You're everything that I've been waiting for, you're smart, and kind and so very beautiful, you have depth way beyond your years, so it's me that should consider myself lucky that you would even look my way."

"Baby, please don't cry." I begged.

She stared at me for a moment or two, I guess trying to figure out if I was being sincere, and finally her tears stopped.

"I'm sorry, you went out of your way to make this night special and I ruined it." She said. "And it was my first date ever."

Really, she had never even been on a date before? Shit, I should have planned more.

"It's not ruined, and I am so honored that you chose me to take you on your first date." I desperately wanted to kiss her luscious lips at that moment, but if it was going to also be her first kiss, I didn't want it to be in the car while parked in a rest area. Instead I gave her a quick kiss to her forehead and started the engine of the car, ready to get back home.

Throwing the car into reverse, I tore out of the parking lot and was on the entrance ramp of the interstate in record time. I wanted to resume our date and Bella was still being even more quiet than usual.

The drive took only a little over twenty minutes, but it seemed to take hours. Bella had not said a word since we left the rest area, and I was freaking myself out over how to get her mind away from those bitches and back to where I wanted it to be, on us.

After I parked the car in its' usual spot in the garage, I led Bella back into the house, my hand never leaving the small of her back, at least she didn't shy away from my touch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I asked, while loosening the knot from my tie and laying my jacket over one of the stools that were lined against the breakfast bar.

"Sure, if you do" She said softly, while staring at the floor and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Well, why don't you go pick something out, and I will get us something to drink." I offered, remembering the bottle of champagne that I had picked up earlier in the day.

"Uh, do you mind if I go change first, these shoes are kind of uncomfortable."

Instead of saying anything, I dropped to my knee in front of her and gently lifted her foot and began unbuckling the delicate strap that surrounded her ankle and removed the shoe. Repeating the process on her other foot, before saying "Go get comfortable."

I noticed a small smile appear as she said "thank you" and took off for the guest bedroom.

I gathered that she had forgotten that her bags were still in my room because it took her a lot longer than I expected for her to make it back down to the family room.

"So what's it going to bbbbbb?" I asked, my jaw probably hit the floor. While she wasn't wearing anything particularly sexy, something about the simple ivory, satin pajama shorts and matching tank top began driving me out of my mind.

"Edward, is everything ok?" Bella asked, obviously ignorant to the riot that her mere presence was causing in my pants.

"Everything is perfect love." At least my voice was working again. "So, what are we watching?" I asked, willing my erection to go away and then taking a huge gulp from my glass.

Bella walked over to the bookshelves that houses our Blu-rays and DVDs and began browsing the titles. I really expected her to pick some silly romantic comedy and I would have been perfectly fine with that, as long as I was watching it with Bella. Instead she surprised me by picking a case that I was very familiar with.

"Really?" I questioned, taking the case from her hand. It was my favorite feature length episode of Doctor Who; The Day of the Doctor.

"I haven't seen this one, but I've been wanting to." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe that you're a Doctor Who fan."

"Yeah well when I lived with my mom, we didn't have a lot of money, so instead of cable we used Netflix. After a couple of episodes I was hooked."

I patted the seat of the sofa next to me and said "come and watch with me my little Anglophile."

I knew that she loved British invasion music, and last night while I was moving her bags from the guest room to my room, I saw a copy of Wuthering Heights in a bag. I was beginning to get some insight to Bella and I planned on using it to my advantage.

Bella walked over to the sofa and curled up in the corner with her feet tucked underneath her. The fragrance of her hair as it settled around her face was driving me insane. I offered her the glass of champagne that I had poured for her.

She took a tentative sip and then licked her lips with her little pink tongue.

"Mmm" She said appreciatively.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's good, I've only had it once before at my mom and stepfather's wedding, but it didn't taste like this."

"I'm glad that you like it, and there is more if you would like, but you might want to take it slowly, the stuff can hit you kind of hard."

"Maybe just one more glass in a little while." She said.

"Whatever you like, Bella." I said as I slid the disk into the blu-ray player.

I grabbed both of our glasses and went into the kitchen to refill them. On my way back into the family room, I stopped to watch Bella for just a moment; she was fidgeting and biting her lip, a habit I discovered that she had whenever she was nervous.

"On or off?" I asked. Her head jerked up as if I startled her.

"What?" She responded.

"The lights, on or off?" I asked again.

"Whichever you prefer" she said softly, the slightest hint of a blush tinting her cheeks.

I can't help but wonder what is making her so nervous, after all we had shared a bed last night, surely, watching a movie in the dark is something that we can handle. I flipped the light switch and made my way over to the sofa and handed Bella her glass.

We watched the movie in relative silence, I enjoyed hearing her laugh at some of the more humorous parts. It was like seeing it for the first time all over again.

"Matt Smith is hilarious." She giggled.

"You've never seen his seasons?" I asked her.

"No, I had just finished with the David Tennant seasons when I moved here and we don't have Netflix at home."

"Well, sometime soon we will have to binge watch them, I have them all on blu-ray." I offered.

"I'd like that." She said shyly.

Just as the end credits were rolling I saw Bella yawn, I knew that if I didn't man up now, I just might miss my chance.

"Bella, I had a really good time tonight." I started.

"I did too Edward." She was biting her lip once again, and I wanted to do that.

"Bella, I would really like to kiss you now." I told her my eyes never leaving hers.

"Please." She whimpered.

Gently I cupped her cheek in my hand and she nuzzled into my touch.

Slowly, in an attempt to keep from attacking her, I gave her a soft, fairly chaste kiss. Fuck, her lips tasted better than I had imagined, strawberries and just a hint of the champagne that she had been drinking earlier. I needed more. More firmly this time I captured her lips between mine and gently prodded her lips apart with my tongue begging for entrance.

Without any hesitation, she brushed my tongue with hers and the dance began. Each of us battling for domination of the other. I wrapped my hands in her hair trying to keep them from developing a mind of their own and push her too far, too fast.

What I didn't count on was having to control her passion also, she raised up onto her knees and began to attack my mouth with a ferocity that I could not have imagined. Finally, due to the need for oxygen, we broke the kiss, both of us gasping for air. I began kissing my way down her jaw to her neck and began biting her at the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder blade, leaving a nasty mark, but it seemed that neither of us cared.

"Ugh God yes Edward, more, I need more." She whimpered.

I had resumed kissing her again, and now she was straddling my lap.

"More what baby?" I asked, I would have promised her the world, just to not stop kissing her.

"I don't know, just more please." She was begging now.

On pure instinct, I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled flush against my rock hard cock, without even wondering if I was going too far.

"Yes Edward yes," She moaned and began grinding herself against me.

I swear to God that I could feel her heat through her pajamas and my suit pants. As amazing as it felt I knew though, that if we didn't stop now, I wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"Bella, stop baby." I panted. The look of frustration on her face must have mirrored my own.

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry." She stuttered, trying to disentangle herself from me and falling on her butt.

She started crying and all that I could think was fix this you asshole, she thinks that you don't want her.

"Bella please don't cry, believe me, that's not what I meant by stop." "I was afraid" I continued "that if I didn't stop us at that point, I wouldn't have been able to stop at all, and I didn't want to push you." "Believe me, I want you, I have never wanted anyone before you, and I was losing control."

"Really, you want me?" She sniffled.

"Are you kidding, didn't you feel how much I wanted you?" I asked her. "I just didn't want you to feel pressured into anything, I swear this isn't what I intended for tonight."

"I want you too Edward" She said while looking me directly in the eyes, her voice never wavering.

I held out my hand to help her up and said "let's go to bed."

I flipped off the TV and took her hand, slowly we walked up the stairs, as we arrived at the hallway of the second floor, I let go of her hand and went to go search Emmett's room, praying that he had condoms.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, confusion showing on her face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared, I'm going to check and see if Emmett has any condoms."

"It's ok, I'm covered. Mom made me go on the pill as soon as I started my period." Her face was beet red now.

"And since I'm a virgin…" She dropped off, I didn't know anyone could blush that much.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, when I said that I never wanted anyone before you, I meant it, I've never either."

"Really?" She asked "But you've graduated from college and you're so gorgeous, I don't understand." She continued.

"I know it's old fashioned, but I wanted to wait until it meant something." Now I was beginning to blush. I was afraid that if I said much more, Bella would be running for the hills.

This time she grabbed my hand and continued waking towards the stairs leading to my room.

Once we arrived to my room the awkward silence returned. I could tell that Bella was nervous and truthfully I wasn't feeling the most self-assured. I wanted to please Bella more than anything, but with no previous experience, I could only hope that I wouldn't embarrass myself.

"Bella, I want you to know that you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do; we don't have to do anything all in fact." "Your just sleeping by my side, and letting me hold you, would be more than enough."

Her only response was to stand on her tip toes and give me a soft kiss to my lips, before excusing herself to the restroom. I took advantage of the time alone to change into a pair of soft flannel sleep pants and an old t-shirt.

I also pulled the covers back from the bed and considered turning on some light jazz music, but decided against it. No matter what happened, I didn't want to risk missing a single sound that came from Bella's gorgeous mouth.

Bella soon exited the bathroom, and I could smell the mint from her toothpaste as soon as the door opened. I told her to make herself comfortable as I excused myself.

A few minutes and one good pep talk later, I walked into my bedroom and noticed that Bella had turned off all of the lights and had lit a few candles. The golden light reflected off her skin as if she were surrounded by a halo. She stood with her back turned and was looking out into the night sky from the glass door.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and propped my chin on her shoulder.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" She asked

"Breathtaking." I responded, doubting that we were talking about the same thing.

She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. We stood there for a moment or two without speaking. "Let's go to bed." She said.

We each climbed into our respective sides of the bed. My heart was threatening to beat out of my chest and I wondered if Bella was as nervous as I was.

We both rolled over onto our sides to face each other and I kissed her gently and said "no pressure, ok?"

The glow from the candlelight allowed me to watch her face easily, and she showed no sign of wariness. She kissed me back and whispered "we'll just play it by ear."

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

The kisses were endless and my body had discovered that as long as I was kissing Bella, it no longer needed oxygen. In fact I was beginning to suspect that she is my oxygen.

The longer that we kissed the more adventurous my hands became. I couldn't help myself, at one point a change in positions caused her satin tank top to rise up and left her flat stomach exposed. I began rubbing my hands up and down her torso, daring to go a little higher with each pass, just stopping short of her breasts.

"It's ok Edward, please touch me." Bella begged.

Not needing to be told twice, I carefully removed the satin top and sat back on my knees in order to get the best view possible. I must have been staring for too long because she began to squirm and she tried to cover herself. I grabbed her arms before she could manage it and said "please don't, you're so fucking beautiful."

"I'm too small" She argued.

"You're perfect." I countered.

After a moment, my hands refused to be still, I had to touch her. She fit my hands perfectly, it was if her breasts were made for my hands. The way that her nipples pebbled under my touch was driving me wild.

I began kissing my way down her body, stopping to pay a little extra attention to the place that I had already marked as mine, finally my lips reached their destination and softly kissed each hardened tip. I was unprepared for Bella's reaction, instead of pushing me away like I expected, she grabbed my hair and pulled hard.

The sting from her pulling my hair spurred me on, it shocked me to discover that a little bit of pain made me impossibly harder. I began ravaging her breasts with my mouth, the taste of her skin made me want to devour every inch of her.

The sounds of her sighs and moans encouraged me as my gentle kisses turned to more experimental sucking and nibbling, loving the way that any time that I bit lightly on her hardened tips, she pulled my hair.

I was almost past the point of no return and I had to give her one more out. Crawling my way back up her body I began ravaging her mouth again, pausing only to remove my t-shirt. Rolling us both onto our sides, I really wanted the skin on skin contact.

"Bella, are you sure?" I whispered into her mouth.

Instead of answering me verbally, Bella wrapped her leg over mine and began grinding against my rock hard cock.

I allowed this to go on for a minute or two, using her perfect ass as leverage to hold her closer, in order to for us to both get the friction that we both craved.

The problem was, I was going to come if she didn't stop, and I really wanted to be inside her body when I did. I know that most women don't orgasm from penetration alone, especially not their first time, which I've heard can be actually unpleasant. I wanted to make this as good for her as possible.  
I started kissing down her body, stopping for a minute to worship her luscious tits.

Then I made my way down her abdomen taking the time to tongue her adorable navel. I continued my trajectory and resumed kissing her, stopping just above the elastic of her sleep shorts.

Hooking my fingers under the elastic I looked at her to get permission, with a look of utter trust on her face, she raised her hips to help me remove her shorts and panties.

I wasted no time on ridding her of her shorts, but when I caught sight of her baby pink, satin and lace panties, I almost lost it. The crotch was absolutely drenched.

Scooting my body down the bed, using the friction for a little relief.

"What are you doing? Bella asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, unless you object?"

"It's just that I've heard that guys don't really like doing that" She said.

"I have a feeling that I will, you smell delicious" "If you don't like it I will stop, I promise."

She simply nodded her head and I gently kissed her through the wet fabric of her panties. Her hips jerked and I took that as a good sign, it was a damn good thing because I didn't think that I could another minute without that exquisite fluid directly from the source.

With no attempt at trying to be gentle, I hooked my fingers under the elastic of the panties and began trying to rip them off of her body. Bella raised her hips in an attempt to help me.

After what felt like endless seconds, I had all but ripped them from her body and threw them under the bed, in hopes that tomorrow, she wouldn't think to look for them.

Those are mine, I thought selfishly.

I was now being controlled by pure animal instinct. I may not have any experience, but still I knew what to do. Parting her folds gently, I gave her soft kisses on both the outer then inner folds, before I grabbed her hips and began licking from bottom to top.

Fuck! I could easily live on her juices for the rest of my life and die a very satisfied man.

Not stopping my movements, I looked up at Bella in order to gauge her reactions. She was panting and clenching the comforter in both of her hands. I took that as a sign that I could continue.

After the last swipe, I started sucking lightly on her clit, and she began bucking her hips wildly and moaning like nothing I have ever heard before.

"Fuck Edward, more!" She was pleading.

"I've got you, baby" I cooed.

I could see her fluids running down her toned thighs now, knowing that she prepared for me now, I slowly inserted one finger into her impossibly tight channel, wondering if I would even be able to squeeze myself in there.

With my thumb on my other hand, I began gently rubbing circles on her hardened bundle of nerves and she began working herself on my finger.

"Ung Edward, yes!" She cried.

Slowly I worked a second finger in while never slowing the rubbing of her clit.

I checked her face to make sure that she wasn't showing any signs of pain, but all that I could see was sheer, unadulterated lust. He head was thrown back and she was licking her lips. Her breathing was erratic and I began to feel a light fluttering against my fingers, Bella was close.

"That's it baby, come for me." I begged.

"So close Edward." She whimpered.

I needed another taste of her, so I removed my thumb and started sucking firmly, with a final nibble to her clit, I felt her inner walls clamp around my fingers and with a shout of my name Bella came undone. I slowed the pumping of my fingers but not completely stopping in order to let her come down gently.

Once her breathing was back to normal, I removed my fingers and discreetly licked the juices from my skin, before crawling back up the bed to be by her side.

I was painfully hard, but I wanted to take care of Bella and make sure that she was ok to continue.

She surprised me when she grabbed my face and began to kiss me, I didn't think that she would want to do that considering where my lips and tongue had just been, but as long as she was good with it, I wasn't going to complain.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

"I agree" I told her, before cupping her cheek to kiss her again."

After a few more minutes of just kissing and holding each other, Bella began to let her hands wander and she began rubbing my dick through the fabric of my sleep pants.

"Holy fuck!" I almost exploded the moment that she touched me.

"I'm ready" She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure" She said, not showing any sign of hesitation.

I reached down between her legs to make sure that she was ready for me before wiggling out of my pants.

"Holy shit! Are they always that big?" She asked.

I could only chuckle at that, now didn't seem like the time to start bragging.

"You can tell me to stop at any time, if you need to." I told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She promised and placed a kiss on my lips.

Once I was above her, I settled all of my weight on my forearms in effort to keep from crushing her.

I tangled my fingers with hers and began to enter her. I was trying so hard to keep from thrusting and taking her with all of the finesse of a caveman.

About half of the way in, I reached her barrier and knew that this was it; "I'm so sorry Bella, but this is going to hurt" I told her.

"I know, it's ok, do it." She said.

I took a deep breath and with one hard thrust of my hips, I broke through the symbol of her innocence. Instantly I fought the urge to keep thrusting, knowing that she would need time to adjust and I needed it too. I had never felt anything as hot as her body and I knew at that moment, Bella was the one for me, no one else would ever do, now I just needed to make her no it also.

I looked down at Bella and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you ok baby? Do you want me to stop?" I asked, hoping that if she said yes that I would be able to.

"Don't stop, I just need a minute, I promise."

Oh thank God, I thought selfishly.

After a minute or two, my body was literally humming with need, Bella said "It's ok, I'm ready."

After a few minutes of experimentation, Bella and I found a comfortable rhythm and while I knew that she must be sore, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer and I wanted, no make that needed, Bella to come one more time, I released one of her hands and began rubbing her clit in time with my thrusts. In no time I felt her walls begin to squeeze me tightly, and I knew that it was over. With a gentle pinch to her clit Bella shattered and brought me with her in the process.


End file.
